Oni-no-Sakura
by Lord Redmoon
Summary: Ever since the night Naruto became Sakura's savior they have been inseparable. And now with both of them genin it's time for the charades to end. The world will be rocked by the demon and his cherry blossom. Narusaku Narutoxsakura mokuton!sakura. Powerful!Naruto Powerful!Sakura femhaku. Clean up in progress, smut to be removed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I just want to warn you about a few things, and share my point of view on a few things. First is an attempt child rape in this first chapter, though I don't think it is too graphic I have it marked off and easily skippable. This will be the only such scene of its kind and is the key point of Naruto and Sakura meeting up before the ninja academy. For those to wish to skip the scene, I will be filling in the blanks for you with short paragraphs that will at least cover what you should know to understand the story.

Another thing you will notice in this and not really agree with is Sakura at age eight taking a bath with Naruto at age nine. I wish to share my point of view on this briefly to defend myself I guess. One they are still at the age where being naked is somewhat ok in THEIR minds as they haven't really understood a gender difference on a physical level at this point (though they are starting too) also in Japanese culture it is common for younger children to bathe together during the time period Naruto is loosely based off of. And finally Sakura is an eight-year-old girl who was almost raped and then saved by Naruto, she would see him as a god within the hours after the event and refuse to leave his side and even let go of him. So Naruto's only real options to getting her clean and cleaning himself of all the blood are to take a bath with her at the same time. These events (the saving, the bathing and other events that will be mentioned.) will forge a bond between the two that has almost no embarrassment of any kind. They are both completely comfortable naked around each other and still enjoy baths together even in the present time of the story where Sakura is thirteen and Naruto is fourteen. They do not consider themselves boyfriend and girlfriend yet, however, that will quickly develop as puberty really started to hit them (Well Sakura as I have her as a bit of a late bloomer, flat chest and all for now).

If any of their closeness is distasteful to you, then this story is not for you.

I do not believe in a civil council having power in a military village anything they will try and do will be behind the Hokage's back and without any legal backing. I do not believe in the Hokage or Naruto screaming at the council them killing them off or the like IN the council room. It is not realistic. They will cause problems and Naruto will deal with them, but not in some silly shouting match in front of everyone

Also something I don't think has ever been done before but Sakura will awaken the Mokuton. The background will be that a daughter of the Senju before Konoha was ever even formed married into the Haruno family, but with Sakura being the first ninja in her family it had never awaken in them before.

And finally, I don't like information dumps I tend to skim/skip them in fanfictions I feel a good author finds ways to spread information out subtletly through his chapters. That being said I know this chapter has turned out as short of an info dump and I hope I put enough action and plot into it to make it enjoyable still. This chapter once done will have completely set up for my changes and known abilities for now and so the next chapters should all be character/plot progression.

 **Beta:** still looking for one who would be able to devot the time.

 **Cover Art:** Still don't got one, let me know if any of you guys see a good piece, or even draw one yourself, I would LOVE to see it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 1**

Sakura jerked the knot of her anbu styled shoes before standing up to look at herself in the mirror.

'Today is the day. The day Naru-kun and I stop hiding." She thought with joy as she checked out her new outfit.

She wore black shoes that went up her legs only to stop just short of her calf and she wore non-reflective metal shin guards much like the village anbu. She wore a dark pink almost red sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees. With slits down each side starting at her hip to free up movement. Under the dress and visible through the slits in the dress, you could see she wore skin tight black shorts. Over her chest, she wore a metal chest plate of the same non-reflective and ultra-light metal as the anbu. She wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles and her arms were bare all the way to her shoulders. You couldn't see this however as she wore a large trench coat that was completely open in the front. And she wore arm guards over the coat that matched her shin guards. The coat was black with Sakura petals the same shade as her dress decorating it. On her head was the new leaf headband she had earned last week in the graduation exam acting as a headband. On the side of her head covering her left ear was a dark pink fox style oni mask. What was unseen by all and only known by two people was all the fuinjutsu involved in her outfit. All of her armor had fuinjutsu carved into every inch of the underside of it to reinforce it to the point that she felt confident that only something on par with the lightning jutsu she and Naruto had seen an anbu practicing could dent it. The anbu had been punching through metal plates with his fist covered in lightning and it was this that caused Naruto to find a way to protect them both from such jutsus through fuinjutsu. They hadn't been able to test it on Jutsus yet however, he had managed to more than quadruple the strength of the metal armor she now wore. All of her clothes had fuinjutsu sown into them mainly focused on muffling any noise she might make, and trapping her scent so that it wouldn't leave her body.

All of this was powered by chakra storage seal that covered her outfit and charged themselves off of any chakra her body restored past her maximum capacity, so that the fuinjutsu would not cause a drain on her reserves in combat. Should the fuinjutsu run out of chakra to charge it, it would merely go dormant instead of drawing more chakra from her.

Her hair was long enough to reach her waist and braided around sharp ninja barbed wire to discourage people from grabbing her hair in combat. Naruto may adore her long hair but they were both practical and had been planning to cut it until she had thought of this solution.

Across her back was a thirty-six-inch katana that Naruto had bought and filled with fuinjutsu for her. It was made of chakra metal which Sakura could channel both wind and lightning chakra through and she had spent many hours mastering each, though her main affinities were water and earth neither of those affinities improved the destructive power of her sword, so she had labored until she could channel both wind and lightning through her blade, not simultaneously of course. It was reinforced just as her armor was. And had a special fuinjutsu carved into that it that would constantly sharpen the blade and repair damage it might suffer while sheathed, taking metal from inside its sheath to repair the damage. Naruto had one that was a perfect match in every way to her own, this way if they ever needed to they could wield each other's blade with the same skill as their own.

As Sakura's thoughts drifted towards her blond savior she couldn't help but think back to how they had met.

Flashback(attempted rape warning, skip if you wish, I have will have summaries of what happened later so you stay informed.*

"K-Kaa-chan!" An eight-year-old Sakura dressed in a pink festival kimono yelled tear streaming down her cheeks as she turned in several circles trying to see her mother through the crowd.

She saw only a shadow move in the corner of her eyes before an arm wrapped around her and jerked her back into the alley she had been near. A hand covering her mouth cut off her scream and in the next moment she found herself pushed up against the alley wall a large and obviously drunk man holding her arms above her head. He quickly pulled and knife and cut her cheek deep enough for it to start bleeding immediately.

"Make any more noise and I will keep cutting you up. Do you understand?" The man hissed holding the knife in front of her face and Sakura nodded in fear as tears started to pour down her cheeks once more. This time in terror of the man in front of her instead of the thought of being lost.

The man lifted her up by the arms she had trapped above her head until her feet were off the ground and she started to struggle as he brought the knife towards the neckline of her kimono.

"No no no let me go." She begged only for him to slash her other cheek leaving a bleeding wound that mirrored the first and she snapped her mouth shut.

The mans knife returned to the collar of her Kimono and he quickly thrust it down slicing it open and the kimono fell open leaving only her small panties to cover her from the man's eyes. The man quickly cut up the rest of her kimono until it lay on the alley floor in shreds before doing the same to her panties. Leaving her in nothing but her socks.

The man took a moment to eye in in a way that made Sakura flinch and try and curl her body up upon herself only to have the man pull her away from the wall and slam her back into it.

Before the man could do anything else a rock struck him in the side of the head causing him to drop her. She feel to the alley floor and immediately curled up on herself so lost in her terror she couldn't hear anything above her sobs and her beating heart.

While she lay there lost to the world a blonde boy, the one who had thrown the rock charged at the dazed man, though only being nine years old and extremely underfed his charge would normally have no effect on any adult this boy was no normal nine-year-old and he was currently filled with a fury he had never felt before, brought on by what he had just witness the drunk man try to do to what was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life never mind that the thing was in fact a girl, a person and he avoided people like the plague. In his fury his eye's had turned red and the pupils became slits. His finger nails started to grow longer and his charge had enough force to cause the two of them to go flying down the alley. Though some measure of skill or just dumb luck the man was able to get his knife between them before they hit the ground. As the boy started to rain down vicious strikes on the man he ignored the knife and the pain it caused him as the man fought back slashing and stabbing in desperation opening several wounds on the boys arms and deep gashes in the boys chest and stomach all of which would steam and almost seem to boil before new flesh crawled over each cut as if it had never existed, though the blood remained, a testiment to the damage the boy had taken.

Eventually the man stilled under the boy ragged breaths showing he still lived though his arms lay limp to his sides. The boy would have continued his assault on the man until there was nothing left beneath him until a sound shattered his bloodlust and caused him to whip his head around. Heart wrenching sobs were coming from the small girl the kind he knew all to well from his own experience.

The boy staggered to his feet and stumbled as he made his way over to the girl unzipping his jacket and sliding it off as he went.

The girl didn't know how much time had passed or even that it was passing at all until she felt something being draped over here. Her eyes flew open and she jerked up to see an orange jacket slide down her body as she looked into the bright blue eyes of her savior. She could see her tormentor laying unmoving on the ground behind the blonde boy in front of her and she flung herself at the boy without a conscious thought clinging to him as tightly as she could and causing him to fall back from his crouched position and onto his butt.

"Hey, you're alright, everything will be ok." The boy whispered to her as he wrapped her once more in his jacket and held her close.

"My name is Naruto. What is yours?" He asked softly as he rubbed Sakura's back. It took Sakura a few tries between her sniffles and tears.

"Sakura."

"Ok Sakura-chan, do you know where your parents are?" He asked in a soothing voice as he gently started wiping her face clean with his sleeve.

"N-no, I was calling for them when he grabbed me." It was at this time that she started to take more of the blonde by in. He was dressed in a black shirt and bright orange pants, his jacket still wrapped around her was also bright orange. He was also bleeding from a lot of cuts on his arms and chest.

"You're hurt!" She practically shouted and her trembling hands reached out wanting to help but having no idea what to do.

"I will be fine Sakura-chan I promise," Naruto assured her before refocusing in her once more. "I can't take you to a hospital, they hate me there and might do nothing for you just because I am with you. Are you ok coming to my home to clean yourself up? It is very close just in this building here up a couple flights of stairs.?" he asked waving at the building behind them and she nodded once again wrapping her arms around his neck. And burying her head into his chest.

Naruto picked her up in his arms and hurried into his rundown apartment building careful not to be noticed by anyone on the street. It didn't take long for Naruto to enter his apartment and move immediately to the bathroom.

Naruto tried setting Sakura down on her feet so he could start the bath but she refused to move, her arms staying tightly locked around his neck causing Naruto to sigh softly.

"Sakura-chan can you let me go? I need to get a bath started for you." Sakura just tightened her arms around Naruto's neck and shook her head.

"We both need a bath Sakura-chan, we are covered in dirt and blood. So I need you to let go so you can take your bath, then I can take mine after you." Again Sakura shook her head against his chest and Naruto frowned.

"Do you want to take a bath together then Sakura-chan, would that be ok." After a long pause, Sakura slowly nodded her head.

Flashback Ends*

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts before raising her fist in the air and declaring

"Let do this cha!" loudly before she turned to her bed and picked up her satchel filled with her scrolls, which contain ever personal effect and clothing she owned. She was a ninja now and as such was considered an adult, she could now legally move out and leave her parents behind. And She couldn't wait to be out of the house and away from her parents who were constantly warning to stay aware from the demon brat, and telling her Naruto was a monster.

Naruto was no monster he was the kindest and most honorable boy she knew. She was hardworking and never gave up even when the odds were against him. He was a year older than her but was graduating with her. The civilian council which her parents were apart of had done everything they could in their limited power and without getting caught by the Hokage to keep Naruto out of the ninja academy. And that was the only piece abuse her parents had done to Naruto that Sakura was grudgingly thankful for because it meant she could be on the same team as him.

Through studying past teams to try and find a guaranteed way to be on the same team they had discovered that every year the Ninja and Kunoichi of the year were paired with the worst graduate. So to form a strong team Naruto decided to play the fool and Sakura had worked hard to be the best Kunoichi in the academy. With Sasuke being rookie-of-the-year even though Sakura had scored higher than him in the written test, the physical test, and the jutsu tests, the academy still handed the title of rookie of the year to him, it was practically a sure thing that Sasuke Naruto and Sakura would be on a team.

She and Naruto had planned to save up for the first few months that they were ninja in order to get an apartment together in the shinobi district. Naruto's current apartment has been vandalized to the point of it being unusable and though they did have their secret base for training it was a place neither of them wanted to live in.

However, their plans got moved forward when Mizuki had tried to trick Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. Naruto had gone to the Hokage and told him right away. The Hokage told him to play along and that anbu would be tailing them. The assignment was considered A-ranked by the Hokage and Naruto received the pay and note in his files for the mission and that windfall of cash had allowed them to make a down payment on the apartment they had been looking at.

Sakura couldn't help but think of the startling discovery she had made during the mission last night. Naruto had come to her and informed her of his mission and she had shadowed him. She didn't think for a moment that Naruto didn't know she was there, but he had never said anything. Her discovery had come When Naruto was almost hit by a windmill shuriken.

Flashback*

"NO!" Sakura shouted rushing forward with her hands outstretched in a vain attempt to save Naruto from the windmill shuriken that was currently flying towards him. Iruka had was unconscious from his and Mizuki's fight and Naruto hadn't been strong enough to defeat Mizuki, who was a taken a pill of some kind that turned him into a tiger-human hybrid.

Sakura knew she would never make it in time and it was in that desperation that she felt a feeling in her gut and a sudden flow of chakra left her body.

Then a dome made of wood had shot out of the ground and encased Naruto, the windmill shuriken impacting and then deflecting off the wood without leaving a scratch. Sakura froze at the sight and then slowly looked down at her hands in awe at what she had just done.

Flashback ends*

The anbu had taken Muziki out just after he had thrown the shuriken and Sakura hadn't noticed until the anbu had ordered both of them to report to the Hokage, where the Hokage had sworn all those who had witnessed her ability to the new S-class secret. Only herself, Naruto, the anbu and of course the Hokage new about it, Iruka had been knocked out and so never saw it being used and Muziki had been killed. They had hoped to interrogate him but the chance of him escaping as small as they were, weren't worth the risk of Sakura secret getting out until she was strong enough to defend herself. Knowing this the anbu has made the decision to kill him instead of capture him.

With one more glance around her room to assure herself she had packed everything, she headed downstairs where her parents were waiting for her.

Upon entering the kitchen Sakura noticed her father was sitting at the table and her mother at the stove making breakfast.

Her mother noticed her first and smiled brightly at her at first. However, as her mother seemed to notice her new outfit a frown took place on her face instead.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, what are you wearing?" Mebuki Haruno asked in confusion. Sakura mentally scoffed. Her mother believed that her purpose for becoming a kunoichi was to win Sasuke Uchiha heart and marry the rich young heir as so many young girls in the village wished to do. It was a very easy cover over the last few years she just had to act like almost every other girl at the academy and no one had been any the wiser.

"Morning Kaa-san, Tou-san," Sakura replied with cold neutrality ignoring her mother's question. She stood straight-backed and tall, well as tall as she could be still only being thirteen years old and yet to hit her growth spurt. Both her mother and father were looking at her in shock at her cold and distant tone of voice.

"I've been hiding many things from you over the years many of which I never plan to explain to you, but one of which you need to know now. I am moving out, and after this morning I doubt you will see me much anymore. All my things are packed and I will be leaving a few moments." Sakura explained hopeing to cause her parents as much pain as possible. She could have just said she was moving out and that would be that but she wanted them to know how little they really knew about their daughter. She wanted them to realize that because of their hatred their daughter was disgusted with them.

Her mother and father's faces just continued to pale as their shock seemed to reach new levels. Sakura supposes that their shock was a good thing, she didn't need them yelling at her. She had enough difficulty restraining herself from enacting vengeance against them for all the pain they had caused her Naru-kun as it was. She doubted she could stop herself from putting them in the hospital if they were to shout at her right now as keyed up as she was from Naruto's near death the night before.

"You might be wondering why I hid things from you and why I am moving out now. The answer is simple. You have treated my most precious person as trash, you have participated in mobs who tortured him, you have actively worked to ostracize him. You have hidden the fact that merchants refuse to sell to him or overcharge him from the Hokage and you continued to insult and degrade him in front of me. You believe Naruto to be a demon and over the years it has become clear to me that nothing will change your minds about him." Sakura recited virbatim from what she had written a few days ago. She was much more nervous doing this then she thought and had reverted to what she memorized rather then improvising as she had wanted to do.

"Now you see here!" Her mother tried to interrupt her face turning red in anger, However Sakura focused all the killing intent she could on her mother her own anger rising and washing away her nervousness. Her mother quickly sat down in fear of the murderous intent her daughter was filling the room with. Her killing intent was nothing that would intimate anyone of chunin level or above, for civilians like her parents it was overwhelming enough.

"Be silent and listen!" Sakura roar back causing both her parents to flinch. "Naruto has saved me, he stopped a man from raping me when I was only eight years old, and when I told you this you lead a mob to go torture him because he was obviously a demon for beating up the man who was trying to rape me. If that didn't show me the kind of people you are nothing will. You care for some petty revenge against a child who has done you no wrong then you do about your own daughter and her safety." At this Sakura growled softly a habit she had picked up from Naruto and spun around to march out of the house. However, before she left she looked over her shoulder at her cowering parents.

"You have always called Naruto a demon, so from now on you can call me Oni-no-Sakura, for that, is what I am, I am the demon's cherry blossom," With that Sakura left her old home for good.

About a half hour later Sakura was sitting by herself in the corner of the academy classroom opposite the classroom door and she couldn't help but smirk at all the confused looks she was receiving. No one had yet to recognize her with her new outfit and new hair style. The sword on her back probably also helped confuse them because no one in their class had ever worn a sword to school before. With her hair done differently, no makeup on what so ever and her complete outfit and attitude change, even her pink hair didn't help the idiots in the classroom recognize her. A few of the older boys had already approached her and tried to flirt. She had ignored them completely. As she waited for Naruto to arrive. She couldn't help having her mind wander to the cause of their first interactions. She had been eight years old about to start at the academy and it had been the annual festival that celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi. Sakura had found herself alone in a pretty bad part of town. She had been set upon by a very creepy old man there and Naruto had saved her. Though not before the old man had ripped all of her clothes from her. Naruto had fought the man and eventually won though not without taking a few deep cuts from the man's knife.

In Sakura's young and traumatized mind, she had clung to Naruto and refused to let go, despite the fact that she was completely naked. Though her being eight years old that wasn't a big deal to her really. Naruto had wrapped her in his orange jacket and carried her all the way to his apartment, which wasn't that far away from where this had all happened. He had drawn a bath for her but she refused to get in, instead of clinging to Naruto, so Naruto had taken a bath with her to clean them both. It had felt so wonderful to them both that they couldn't help but repeat it. They bathed together at least four times a week, always after their physical training days. The warm water surrounded them, Naruto's warm skin against her own, his hands scrubbing her body. It was a feeling Sakura never wanted to end. And when Naruto had entered puberty it had amazed her how good it felt to watch him get hard at the sight of her, it warmed her entire body and she couldn't wait to start her growth as well, as it was she hadn't even started her period yet, which made her a pretty late bloomer. She didn't mind, however, as Naruto couldn't go a moment without telling her how beautiful she was, and with how often she saw his body back up his words she was at least confident that Naruto found her beautiful and that's all that mattered to her.

Sadly, the morning after Naruto had rescued her and brought her home things turned out pretty bad. She hadn't understood at first why he insisted on dropping her off and leaving before she even entered her home but later she did. Telling her parents that a boy named Naruto had saved her from being raped and going on about how he was a hero and had beaten up the bad man who wanted to hurt her, her parents had only seemed to register that Naruto had beaten up someone, something he had never done before. They had formed a mob that night and tortured Naruto horrifically, worse than any other time.

They had quickly become secret friends after that. Sakura had come to him crying and apologizing believing his beating to be all her fault. Naruto had quickly assured her it was not her fault they had been friends ever since.

Just one year into the academy Naruto had found a secret underground base when running from a mob and quickly showed it to Sakura. The base had contained a few storage rooms filled with all kinds of ninja weapons the ones they didn't need they sold in order to pay for good katana's and the anbu armor, each of them had three sets of their armor and outfits. A large library filled with not only jutsu scrolls but manuscripts on research that had been done by a man named Orochimaru who they later found out was a traitor to the leaf village.

They had also found a lab but it was, for the most part, empty and held nothing that interested them for long.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard a couple of the girls in the room gasp and she looked towards the door and smiled.

'That's right all you fangirls, Naru-kun is hot and he's all mine! Cha' Naruto was dressed in a similar manner to Sakura, his trench coat was black and fox orange, not the bright orange of his jumpsuit. He wore a matching orange shirt and black pants. He was armored in all the same places she was and had an identical blade sheathed on his back.

Sakura smirked at a couple of the girls as they were completely ignored. Naruto even walked completely around a few of them who stood in his path to then fall into the chair beside her.

The whole room was silent watching them at this point. Even Sasuke had stop brooding for a moment as he tried to figure out who they were.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, You are looking as beautiful as ever," Naruto said turning to smile brightly at her. She took his hand in her own on top of the table for all to see and greeted him in return.

"Good morning Naru-kun" Sakura replied blushing slightly and smiling brightly. before anything else was said by anyone, the classroom doors opened and Iruka walked in to assign teams.

(same teams as cannon.)

Team seven were all seated on the roof of the academy building. Their Jounin sensei had been two hours late and had immediately told them to meet on the roof. Naruto and Sakura didn't mind their sensei tardiness as they both had their own projects to work on as they waited. Sakura was currently trying to develop Tsunade's signature taijutsu strength from vague guesswork done by Orochimaru in some of his journals and Naruto was working on his Fuinjutsu studies as best he could. Orochimaru didn't have very much on the topic left in the base they had found and the library never let him in to study. If he henged into a civilian a shinobi would notice what he was studying and become curious, and if he henged into a ninja another ninja would get suspicious as barely anyone in the village was interested in fuinjutsu. Not that he expected the library to really have much on fuinjutsu it was such a rare art it was likely he would need to find a sensei or some original works to study to progress any farther. Still, he loved to experiment and practice always helped in making him faster.

After a few minutes of all four of them sitting in silence Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Alright, I let's start by introducing ourselves. Start with your name, your likes, and dislikes and dreams" Their sensei Kakashi said as she leaned back. "Let's start with you pinkie. He said pointing at Sakura who glared at him slightly for the name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Naru-kun, medical ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. I hate all those too dumb to tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai. And those who look no further than their first impression for the truth." At this Kakashi's eyes widened at the implied knowledge about Naruto. "My dreams are to become the the greatest Kunoichi ever equal to the greatest Hokage ever along with some other things that are none of your business" she finished in a serious voice staring at Kakashi as if daring him to question her.

Kakashi stared back for a moment already planning to pull her aside and to try and determine if she knew the secret of the Kyuubi after the meeting. And it was surprising to see such a serious declaration from a thirteen-year-old girl. They were normally fangirls at this point in their careers.

"Well, alright…" Kakashi drawled after a moment. "You're up next blondie," he said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Sakura-chan, ramen, and fuinjutsu." At this Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. According to academy records, Naruto was dead-last in his year, barely able to pass the academy. Yet here he was claiming to know fuinjutsu. It would be interesting to see what the truth was. "I dislike all those who cannot see past their hatred, and those who pick on Sakura-chan. My dreams are to become the greatest Hokage this village will ever have and to revive my clan." Naruto declared calmly meeting Kakashi's stare with his own. Kakashi had to suppress a giggle as thoughts of his two students being part of the next icha icha novel entered his mind. It was a few minutes before he returned to the world to see all his students watching in impassively.

"Right, you next blackie," He said pointing at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

'Great' Kakashi thought sarcastically in response to Sasuke's introduction though outwardly he displayed no emotion.

"Right you are all to be at training ground seven at six in the morning tomorrow for the test to see if you will truly become genin. Out of all of you who passed the academy two-thirds of you will fail and be sent back for more lessons. Oh and make sure not to eat anything, you will just throw it up." With that, Kakashi shunshined away before any of them could speak.

Sasuke grunted and walked away while Sakura and Naruto stayed still for a moment.

"We aren't genin yet?" Sakura whispered suddenly afraid of what would happen if she wasn't a genin. If she wasn't a genin her parents could pull her from the program and she would be forced to go back to them. With what she had done early that morning that would be hell for her.

"Hey, it will all be alright," Naruto said pulling her into his arms and smiling down at her. "We just have to pass this test tomorrow and everything will be alright, we are far stronger than anyone else in the academy and we are used to working together. I would guess the test will be about seeing where we really are in skill level and seeing if we can work together." Sakura sighed and relaxed into Naruto's hold.

"You're probably right, I am just worried. If I don't become a genin and I am forced back with my parents, I don't know what they will do to me for what I did this morning.

"We will run away together before I let you go back to them Sakura, I promise."

"We can't do that baka." She admonished in an affected voice. "You are the village Jinchuuriki, they would hunt you down no matter where you went. We wouldn't get far, not as we are now. I know we are probably pretty close to a mid-level chunin in skill, but that would be nothing to the anbu they would send after us." She tried to reason with him.

"I don't care about the odds; they will never force you to go back to your parents," Naruto promised and Sakura just sighed and nodded knowing he would protect her no matter the costs. It was her job to try and lessen the costs wherever possible.

"Alright, let's go to our new home."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their new apartment building and after two flights of stairs they arrived at their new apartment on the third floor.

"Oi, what are brats like you doing here?" A voice called out just as Sakura and Naruto were unlocking their new apartment. They both turned to see a scantily dressed kunoichi standing in the open doorway next to their own. Apparently, this was their new neighbor. She was dressed in in a very short skirt and a full body chain mess without a true shirt, or a bra if the way her breasts look through mess was anything to go by.

"We are have just moved in here today. We graduated last week." Naruto replied tapping his forehead protector and smiling brightly.

The lady scoffed. "Brats like you, genin? You wouldn't last a minute in the field."

"If you say so Kunoichi-san," Sakura said calmly causing the woman to blink slightly having clearly expected them to yell at her that they could take on the world.

"The name is Anko Mitarashi brats. And you do know that that apartment only has one bedroom right?" She asked leaning against her doorframe as she watched them. Sakura blushed slightly at the question but didn't look away and Naruto just smirked.

"Well, I would hope so, no need to pay for an extra room we don't need." Anko laughed her ass off at that and Naruto and Sakura slipped into their new apartment her laughter echoing behind them.

The apartment was a small one-bedroom affair with a living room, kitchen combo, and a single bathroom, but it was enough for them. However, they both drew their Katana and got into fighting stances the moment they realized someone was sitting on their living room couch.

"Yo." Their sensei called out from the couch where he was reading an orange book.

Both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped at their senseis actions and but didn't relax their stances.

Kakashi sighed and snapped his book shut.

"Sit down both of you, I have some questions and I need answer's" He said seriously and both Naruto and Sakura nodded sitting on the two barstools that were at the counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

Both Naruto and Sakura didn't say a word just silently watched their new sensei until he sighed again and started to speak.

"During introduction today Sakura it sounded as if you know one of our villages S-class secret, which is punishable by death, it is only your obvious closeness to Naruto and that fact that the S-class secret involves Naruto that you haven't been brought in for interrogation.

"Look like our guess was correct Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smirk that caused Sakura to smile even in the tense atmosphere of the room.

"What was guess would that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked seriously and Naruto just smirked more.

"Well Sakura and I have been wondering what the seal on my stomach was for many years now, and since I have started studying fuinjutsu I could at least tell the seal on me had something to do with containing something within my body. That paired with villages everywhere calling me the demon child, my birthday being on the same day the Kyuubi attacked and the red chakra that sometimes covered my body and healed me when I was beaten as a child and we figured I must have the Kyuubi sealed within me. Are we right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples as if he had a big headache.

"What do you mean when the villagers beat you badly enough Naruto?" He asked after a long moment.

"Answer my question first Sensei." Naruto growled and Sakura took his hand in hers to calm him down.

"Yes, sealed within you is the Kyuubi. Now Naruto when were you beaten badly enough that red chakra covered you, the seal should only allow for something like that if you were dying and there was no hope for you without it."

"Well it hasn't really happened in years now, I have gotten too good for them to catch me anymore. But the villagers used to love chasing me down and beating me to within an inch of my life, I've lost count of the number of times I've see the red chakra heal me." Naruto replied shortly not wishing to go into any details. Still it was enough to make Kakashi pale, to have been beaten so badly as to need the kyuubi's chakra to survive was far worse than any of the official reports had even hinted at about his childhood and pointing to glaring falsehoods in the reports the Hokage was getting about Naruto's life.

"I… see." Kakashi replied sourly and it took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts, in that time Sakura had moved to Naruto's lap and was stroking his neck softly. It seemed his questions had brought back some bad memories so he decided to move on to his second set of questions, or rather assumptions.

"You know, neither of you are anything like what you're academy reports say. Going purely by the academy reports I was expecting a screaming Sasuke fangirl and a complete prankster-loving, loudmouthed idiot. Care to explain?" He asked with an eye smile.

"What is a ninja's number one weapon Kakashi sensei?" Naruto answered with a question and Kakashi nodded standing up and not bothering to answer the question, everyone knew a shinobi's number one weapon was deception

"Good, I look for to seeing your true abilities tomorrow morning. Good night, and try not to stay up all night, you both will need your rest for tomorrow's." He called out the last bit as he left their apartment leaving a stream of perverted giggles behind him that left Naruto and Sakura blushing a bright red, not at the thought of each other doing those actions, but that their Sensei was teasing them about said actions.

 **Author's Note:** And there you go chapter 1, a little rough I know, I don't have a beta for it. This has just been an idiot that had been stuck in my brain and taking over all my imagination the last week so I got it down in words and out to you peeps to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter two for you guys. If you left a review I have answered some of them.

Kidloco: HINATA NOT A WHORE :P (not really upset you said that but I do like her character) I haven't really decided on how to involve others into this story, will they become good friend with Ino or Hinata? Kib shino etc I have no real plans for that besides some mini interactions at this point.

LegendaryWritersS/shadowKing50/Kidloco: I found and fixed the wrong name thing

Lugiaman14: sorry if this first seen ruins that completely comfortable with each other but not dating vibe. They will start dating soon and as another review noted Sakura was giving off some Nympho vibes which I had planned on, this first see is to show that even though Naruto is holding them back on dating for now Sakura still wants to explore physically. Still they haven't had a kiss yet or any offical dates. Thank you for your praises it was very encouraging.

DragonPony022: You are totally correct in your guess as you can see from the first scene in this chapter lol

Bankai777: I don't have that planned as of now. For now I am leaning more towards almost completely self taught in all areas, but able to ask questions of others.

 **Beta:** still looking for one who would be able to devot the time.

 **Cover Art:** Still don't got one, let me know if any of you guys see a good piece, or even draw one yourself, I would LOVE to see it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura was awoken by sunlight hitting her face and groaned turning her head into her warm pillow more to hid her face. As she awoke more she realized her pillow was breathing and the memories of the night before came back to her causing her to smiled a broad smile. She was in bed with Naruto, a dream she had held for a very long time yet had never happened before as her mother always checked on her during the night when she was living there. She had even convinced Naruto that it was alright for them both to sleep together nude, Not that it had really been that hard to convince him. She had come out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth completely naked and told him to join her in their bed after he was done brushing his teeth. He had never brushed his teeth faster. Though they didn't do anything besides cuddling, since Naruto had laid down the law about such things. There would be no sexual activities until Sakura had started puberty. That was the only reason she hated being a late bloomer. Her friend Ino had started her monthlies almost a year ago already and they were the same age. She was thirteen damn it! And was already dreaming of Naruto plowing her into their bed most nights yet her body was still holding her back.

Sakura gently trailed her nails over Naruto abs as she let her thoughts drift and she enjoyed his body heat when after a few minutes her hand drifted down until it brushed his morning erection and Sakura smiled taking it in her hand and enjoying the feeling of his heartbeat pulsing through it.

She was glad Naruto was asleep or he would have already stopped her. He had no problems with her seeing him naked, or seeing him in his aroused state, it happened every time they bathed together. But he never let her touch it, and she so longed too.

She smiled devilishly as she gripped him tighter. Maybe she could play a little while he slept and not get caught. It was too tempting of an idea now that she had it to pass up.

She positioned herself carefully so as not to wake Naruto, until she could watch his face before she slowly started to stroke her hand up and down eliciting a pleasured groan from Naruto as he shifted and mumbled lifting his hips in his sleep and she practically purred at his reaction renewing her efforts and pulling more lovely sounds from him she leaned down and nibbled his neck causing Naruto's arms to wrapped around her as she worked him over. After a few minutes he moaned her name in pleasure and she shuddered as heat flooded her body just from hearing her name like that. Not soon after she felt him arch his hips and she quickly moved both hands to catch all his cum as he orgasmed covering her hands in his sticky white cum. After he was done she felt him soften in her hands and his arms fall to his sides on the bed. Sitting up she stared at the cum covering her hands before bring them up to her face and taking a long sniff of it. Fire raced through her body as the scent flooded her nose and she couldn't help but lick some of it up. It was a little salty but tasted wonderful and caused her pussy to burn in longing.

"Sakura-chan, " Naruto asked in sleepy confusion causing her to freeze in the middle of licking his cum off the tips of her fingers.  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked and Sakura blushed but continued cleaning her hands of locking eyes with him as she did and she felt his penis harden where it was resting against her thigh.

"Oh, your cum taste so good Naruto-kun." She purred before slipping out of bed and bending over to pick up her clothes from yesterday purposefully pointing her ass at him every time as she did so. After she had gathered all of her clothes she ran from the room giggling at his face that was a mask of complete and utter confusion mixed with lust, shock and a small amount of amusement.

-o0O0o-

Naruto and Sakura entered training ground seven at six on guard and ready for any surprises there sensei might throw at them for this test, only to arrive at the clearing in the center of the training ground to find Sasuke leaning against some wooden dummies and reading through a scroll.

"Morning Sasuke-san." Naruto greeted as he and Sakura leaned against their own posts putting Naruto in the middle.

"hn" Sasuke grunted without looking up and they all lapsed into silence.

An hour later Sakura and Naruto were moving through their Kenjutsu katas to loosen their muscle and warm up. already resigned to waiting for their sensei just as they had to yesterday to meet him the first time.

"I wonder how the Hokage deals with a jounin who is always late like this," Sakura muttered darkly as she performed a few repetitions of a horizontal slash.

"Not setting a very good example that's for sure," Naruto replied as he jumped back from an imaginary opponent and then thrust forward careful not to overextend himself.

"You know it will probably be the bell test we read about in Orochimaru's journals right? Kakashi was the fourth's student after all, and it said team seven always gets the bell test. The Sandaime even took it before Orochimaru's team." Sakura spoke up and Naruto sheathed his sword.

"Think we should talk to Sasuke about it then," Naruto asked and Sakura nodded sheathing hers as well. Then together they both walked back over to Sasuke who was still leaning against the same dummy as he was when they first arrived.

"Yo Sasuke-san!" Naruto called out as they approached causing Sasuke to look up at them with his permanent frown in place.

"What is is Dobe?" Sasuke asked and an angry tick formed on Sakura's forehead only to have Naruto placed a hand on her arm causing her to huff but to stay silent.

"Sakura and I have been reading up about this Jounin test and we found the one we think our sensei will be giving us. It seems every since Konoha has been founded team seven has always had the same test. They call it the bell test." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and visibly paid more attention as he spoke.

Sakura took over explaining next. "The bell test in a test in which the sensei has two bells and tell his students in order to pass they must get a bell from him and whoever doesn't get a bell is failed. This is a lie, with the purpose of trying to make us fight with each other the true purpose of the test is to work as a team to get the bells. So long as our sensei sees us using teamwork he will pass us. That is what happened for the Sannin, the Yondaime, and our own sensei's test. So if he has us do the bell test it just means he wants us to work together." Sakura explains and Sasuke scoffed.

"Please, you expect me to work together with a useless fangirl and the dead last of the academy? If he really gives us the test you think he is going to give us I will just have to get the bells from him and prove I don't need teamwork to be strong." This put tick marks on both Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey teme, it seems you have forgotten the first rule of the shinobi." Naruto snarled and took a step forward.

"Yea and what would be dobe!" Sasuke yelled in response.

"Deception, never let your enemy know what you are truly capable of. I made myself dead last on purpose so that I would be put on a team with the two best in the academy, they always pair the two best with the worst to try and balance out the team, so I made myself the worst so I would be on a strong team. Sakura-chan was only pretending to be a fangirl, which was too easy she just had to copycat the rest of the girls in the academy. Have you forgotten she took first place in every ninja art? The only reason she didn't kick your ass is that they test girl and boys separately in taijutsu.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and before he could reply there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi arrived on the training ground.

There was dead silence for a few seconds as if Kakashi was waiting for one of them to shout something at him before he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Right well, you're all here so lets to get started." He said holding up two bells. "The purpose of this mornings test is for you to try and take these bells from me." At this Sasuke glanced at his teammates in surprise, a glance Kakashi quickly caught but didn't comment on. "If you don't get a bell you will fail and I will tie you up so you are forced to watch as we eat our lunch." At this, only Sasuke's stomach grumbled causing Naruto and Sakura to smirk. They, of course, had eaten breakfast thanks to the journals they had found about Orochimaru's younger years. He had ranted for nearly a full page about the don't eat breakfast part of the test.

"You have until noon, make sure to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will have no chance of getting the bells, begin!" Kakashi shouted and Sasuke immediately jumped back into the forest. Naruto and Sakura, however, stayed put drawing their katanas as they did so.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at this and pulled out a small orange book which he opened and started to read.

"You're not going to hide?" Kakashi asked mildly as he turned a page.

"Well we figured the purpose of this test was for you to really see what we were capable of and to see if we could work together as a team and since Sasuke believes us both to be weaklings and refused to consider working with us before you arrived we need to show not only you but Sasuke what we can do. I really don't feel like being sent back to the academy just because of an Uchiha's arrogance.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, unseen by his two students. "Alright then, show me what you can do," Kakashi said once still reading his book. Immediately Sakura leaped into the air with a chakra enhanced jump sheathing her katana as she did and quickly formed some hand signs. Naruto was running forward forming his own hand signs his katana held in a reverse grip to free up his finger.

"Water release: Water bullet technique!" Sakura shouted from the air and fired off four large bullets of water a little bit bigger than bowling balls from her mouth. Each one launching her back through the air away from Kakashi.

"Kakashi's eye widen in shock at the C-ranked jutsu being fired at him from a fresh academy student but quickly dodged around each of the shots. As he was dodging he heard Naruto call out.

"Lightning release: Lightning bullet technique!" A single bolt of lightning launched from his mouth and Kakashi's eyes widen as he realized their plan in an instant and jump in the air just in time to avoid being fried as the lightning hit the water on the ground and erupted in a field of smaller bolts jumped around from puddle to puddle.

He was once again shocked to see kunai flying at him in mid-air, thrown by Sakura who had yet to land from her own jump and he quickly substituted himself to avoid the throw. Three kunai hit the log and Kakashi appeared just behind Sakura as she landed. She ducked to dodged a roundhouse kick from him and kicked up at his chest which Kakashi blocked only to find himself being flung back into a tree at the force behind the kick.

Kakashi didn't have time to wonder how the hell a girl like her had so much force behind her blows because her fist was about to make contact with his head. He leaped to the side and stared in shock as a whole the size of his chest was blown through the tree with her bare fist. He sweat dropped at the display but didn't have time to say anything a Naruto swung his katana at his back and he ducked under it and grabbed his wrist pulling him off balance and using Naruto sword to block the strike aimed at his neck from Sakura Katana who had leaped at him with another chakra enhanced jump. though he did position himself to avoid her swing in case there was as much force behind the swing as there was in his fists. He was thankful that the force behind the swing while powerful for a genin wasn't inhuman like her other attacks.

Kakashi had to twist out of the way to avoid Naruto's hand which had reach out while as Kakashi had pulled him in an attempt to grab the bells. Naruto's fingers brushed against the bells and Kakashi realized he would have to take these two a little more seriously, he had never had anyone touch his bells during this test unless he let it happen on purpose, which he had not done with Naruto.

The three of them then engaged in a battle of taijutsu and kenjutsu that greatly impressed Kakashi. Every time he would block a sword strike with a kunai, block a kick or punch from Naruto. (He made sure to always dodge or at least deflect any of Sakura's taijutsu strikes). The other would attack him somewhere that would force him to shift to them, also keeping him on the defense, well Kakashi was only moving at high chunin level speed which when paired with his experience and skill was enough to hand the two, still it was an impressive display of trust and faith in each other for them to be able to fight in close quarters like this and never once get in each other's way.

Kakashi leaped back and started forming hand signs for a basic fireball jutsu to see how they would deal with it.

"Fire release: Fireball technique!" He shouted and launched a large fireball at them and smiled as he heard Sakura shout.

"Water release: Water dome technique!" And a dome of water formed around Sakura and Naruto and took the impact of the fireball causing a large eruption of steam to fill the clearing. When it cleared both Naruto and Sakura were nowhere to be seen and Kakashi landed pulling out his book once more. He didn't have to wait long as not long after Naruto and Sakura had vanished Sasuke came jumping out of the woods to stand opposite Kakashi.

(same fight as cannon, only Sasuke didn't touch the bells. only came close.)

-o0O0o-

Naruto and Sakura walked up behind Sasuke's head which was still the only part of him above ground after they were sure Kakashi had either moved on or and this was more likely was well hidden and watching their every move while pretending he was really gone.

"Believe us now Sasuke?" Naruto called out and then had to stifle a laugh as his head moved around obviously trying to turn to face them but he was unable too. So Naruto and Sakura walked around to the front of him and he glared at them both.

"Get me out of here Dobe!" He growled and Naruto flopped down so he was sitting crossed legged on the ground. Sakura followed his example only much more gracefully and knelt on the ground instead of sitting cross legged.

"I think we will leave you in their Teme, at least until we finish our talk. Don't worry I will get you out at the end."

Sasuke's glare intensified but Naruto continued unbothered by it.

"Do you see now that we need to work together? I am sure you saw our fight with Kakashi and working together we came out much better than you did. With all three of us, we can get those bells. Naruto lied, he knew that there was no way they could get the bells from Kakashi, he was too strong and had far too much experience to let them get the bells. However, Naruto was confident the test was about teamwork by now and was willing to trick Sasuke if need be to get them to work together and pass the test.

"Pff" Sasuke replied but didn't speak he just nodded without meeting either of their eyes and Naruto took that acceptance as enough.

Sakura leaned forward and put her hand to the earth and a moment later the ground spit him out and they began planning for their upcoming battle with Kakashi.

-o0O0o-

Kakashi was leaning against the middle wooden dummy in the main clearing reading his book when a fireball was suddenly fired out of the trees behind him that engulfed him and all the dummies in a ball of flame.

Sasuke landed next to the burning crater only for Kakashi to pull him into the ground using the same headhunter jutsu as before. Kakashi sighed and looked down at Sasuke.

"And I thought you were a genius Sasuke, falling for the same trick twice in the same day? I am disappointed." Kakashi mocked only to jump away as Sasuke exploded with the force of several explosive tags. Though Kakashi did escape the blast it was still disoriented and barely blocked a blow from Sakura who had leaped from the trees behind him to strike while he was in mid-air.

Her blow was monstrous as usual however with him being in the air it sent him flying instead of breaking most of the bones in his body.

Shaking his head he saw Naruto and Sasuke standing about where he was going to land flashing through hand signs.

"Wind Release: Wind bullet Technique!"

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Naruto's wind bullet punched straight through the Grand Fireball but instead of dispersing it seemed to suck in the fire behind it until a screaming comet of fire and high pressured air was flying at Kakashi.

"Earth Release: Field of earthen spikes!" He heard Sakura called out from behind him and the entire field was filled with earthen spikes turning it all into a pitfall trap that he was falling into with a wall of fire coming at him.

The combination jutsu seemed to collide with him in mid-air and Sasuke relaxed with a smirk as Naruto continued to watch carefully for any sign of their sensei. Sakura retreated into the tree and around the clearing to where her other teammates were, she was totally spent from the amount of chakra she put into the earth jutsu.

Just as she reached the edge of the clearing She noticed Kakashi standing behind Naruto and Sasuke. She was about to shout out a warning when he snapped his book shut and spoke up.

"You all pass," Kakashi said from behind Naruto and Sasuke causing them both to jump away and pull out kunai as they landed in a defensive crouch. "Be here at seven a.m. tomorrow for our first mission as a team." And with that, he shushined away causing all three to sweatdrop at their senseis abruptness.

-o0O0o-

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office having shushined straight there. Hiruzen glanced up from his paperwork and seeing Kakashi staring at him seriously with his one eye figured something must have happened.

"What has happened Kakashi," Hiruzen asked setting his paperwork down.

"I thought you said you were giving me a genin team," Kakashi said seriously and Hiruzen blinked slowly in confusion.

"Don't tell me you haven't met them yet, teams were assigned yesterday," Hiruzen replied leaning back in his chair and lighting his pipe.

"I have met my team Hokage-sama. I merely thought you were giving me a team of genin, there is no way Naruto and Sakura are genin, Sasuke is definitely around high genin levels in skill but the other two, not even close." Kakashi explained and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"They both passed the academy, I know they might not be up to your standards but they are fully qualified genin, by academy standards."

"You misunderstand me Hokage-sama, I did not mean to imply they were under genin level, no they are far above it. Both are solid chunin level in skill, and strategy not close to the level of jounin yet but far beyond what a genin should be at in terms of skill."

Hiruzen lowered his pipe at this and sat up straighter.

"Explain." He said seriously and so Kakashi did, explaining every detail of the test he gave today and how his students had done in them by the end Hiruzen was rubbing his temple and shaking his head.

'How much have you hidden from us Naruto' Hiruzen thought before lifting his head up to look at Kakashi.

"Well that is surprising, I didn't realize Naruto and Sakura were so far along." He sat in silence for a moment before he started his questions.

"You said Sakura displayed abnormal high levels of strength?" Kakashi nodded but muttered, "more like monstrous."

"Do you think it is Tsunade's technique or something new?"

"I am not sure yet, however, it seemed to be incomplete, the strength behind her blows varied a great deal as if she was still working on how to do it consistently. This caused Hiruzen to nod thoughtfully before sighing and leaning back.

"There is something else you should know about Sakura, now that you are officially her sensei." As Hiruzen spoke he channeled his Chakra into a seal on his desk that secured the room and even made it so the anbu in the room couldn't hear what was being spoken and their lips were blurred to stop them from being able to read lips.

Kakashi felt the chakra infused the room and wondered what kind of secret Sakura could possibly have that would need such security.

"Sakura has the mokuton bloodline," Hiruzen said seriously resting his elbows on his desk and folding his hands under his chin.

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock. And Hiruzen just nodded seriously. "But, but how? Is she related to the first?" He asked still in a state of shock.

"In a very distant way, I suppose. From all the research I have been able to uncover a second daughter to a branch member of the Senju clan married into the Haruno line back before even the founding of Konoha. We don't know if Sakura is lucky in some way or if everyone member of her family has possessed this ability. Sakura is the first ninja of her family and she discovered her bloodline at the same time we did, the night after the graduation exams. For obvious reason, we are keeping this very quiet."

Kakashi nodded still in a state of light shock seeing he wasn't about to speak up Hiruzen explained some more.

"If what you are saying is true both Sakura and Naruto are geniuses. We have Sakura who was by all account a fangirl all through academy showing Chunin levels of skill where she was expected to be around the bottom of the genin's. She is developing something similar to Tsunade's strength technique, has display plenty of skill in kenjutsu, which as far as I know is self-taught as none of our kenjutsu masters in the village currently have apprentices, she is able to use c-rank techniques from two different elements and possess the mokuton bloodline. Then we have Naruto another hidden gem who fooled us all even more than Sakura. Kenjutsu on par with Sakura also self-taught, c-rank techniques in two elements monstrous chakra reserves and the power of the Kyuubi." Hiruzen mused out loud before locking eyes with Kakashi.

"If Sasuke can keep up with those two we are looking at a team that will most likely surprise the sannin, don't you feel honored Kakashi." Hiruzen had a dangerous look in his eyes as he said this causing Kakashi to look anywhere but at him. "You will not be your normal lazy self with these students, do you understand me?"

"Hokage-sama?"

"I want these three in the chunin exams in six months. If they are truly as skill as you think then they will dominate the chunin exams Konoha could definitely use such publicity. And at this point, it's possible all three of your students are a flight risk. We already know Sasuke is one, but now with these new revelations, it seems Sakura and Naruto might be as well. They have hidden their skill level from the village and we know how the village has treated Naruto it not unlikely he has no love for the village. I want you to keep an eye on him because at this point I don't really know how much of his public face during the academy was real and how much was an act." Kakashi nodded to this.

"And judging from the fact that Sakura and Naruto are now living together they are very close I imagine that if Naruto left so would Sakura. This means you need to help them form bonds to the village Kakashi and you need to train them seriously. They have to feel wanted and appreciated in this village It would be a major blow to lose any of them."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied deep in thought and Hiruzen dismissed him to let them both think on all that had been discussed.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it please note I am not going to have them call out their jutsu's in japanese, and even adding the -chan -kun -sama -san etc was difficult for me as I feel they wouldn't mix languages like that themselves. It will be all english but for some terms like affinities.(I wont have them say Wood release when talking about it. I will have them call it mokuton. However in combat it will be Wood Release: blah blah)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter three for you peeps, DragonPony002 and Bankai777 I have replied below.

 **DragonPony022:** Her Mokuton is only kept between her, naruto, Kakashi, the anbu, and the Hokage for the moment However I promise that by, or before the chunin exams it will become public. Yes, Naruto will be an ass man, mainly because I am a huge one myself lol you can see some of that in this chapter already. The parent's scene is still in the works and currently planning on a few (probably before and after her wood release is known). As for how the village reacts you will have to wait and see.

 **Bankai777:** Everyone will meet her eventually

 **Beta:** still looking for one who would be able to devot the time.

 **Cover Art:** Still don't got one, let me know if any of you guys see a good piece, or even draw one yourself, I would LOVE to see it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto smiled as he watched Sakura reaching up to paint the top of a fence that surrounded the lawn of one of the village civilians. He knew she was impatient to hit puberty and he already suspected she had played with his body while he slept the last few mornings, and he knew for sure she had the morning of the bell test.

Still, it seemed she was unaware of the new curves her body was developing. Her hips were widening and her legs were gaining more figure. The last few mornings he had noticed that her breasts were starting to develop slightly as well, not much but it was definitely there. He noticed every change her body made because of how much she loved them being naked together in their new home, there was just no way for him not to notice. It was almost an unwritten rule that clothes were only to be worn when they were expecting company or when they were getting ready to leave for the day.

And of course being the young man he was he didn't mind that unspoken rule one bit.

Still, he wondered if he should point out that it seemed she was starting puberty or let her notice it on her own. He continued to ponder this even as he refocused himself on his task, he raised his own brush once more ignoring the perverted giggles from behind him. Their sensei tended to break into giggles whenever he caught Naruto or Sakura staring at each other during their missions and Sakura and Naruto just did their best to ignore it.

They were all working on painting fences for their d-ranked mission today more as a break than anything else. They had taken a c-ranked the day before a simple messenger mission where they had picked up a scroll from a village in the fire country then brought it to the Hokage. It would have taken a few days for a civilian messenger to make the journey but with Kakashi pushing them all hard they had made the round trip in one day. Literally nothing of note happened on that trip, and it was only c-rank because it was out of the village. Still to do a c-rank in the first week of being a genin was almost unheard of, not that anyone told the three genins that. All three of the genin of team seven were starting to get impatient with these gloried chores, even though Sakura and Naruto figured that was part of why they were doing them. It would be a good way for their superiors to get an understanding of their levels of patience and their ability to follow orders without complaint, it also would show how they reacted when frustrated and bored. Still knowing these d-ranks were tests did little to alleviate the boredom of them. Naruto believed Sasuke would crack first, in fact, he would put money on him exploding the next time they were assigned a d-rank mission.

It was barely an hour later they all finished their d-rank mission and their sensei dismissed them vanishing in a poof of smoke and leaving his three students to themselves. As usually Sasuke turned and left without saying a word or sparing a glance at the other two.

Sakura slipped her hand into Naruto's and they smiled at each other.

"Would you like to go get some ramen Sakura?" Naruto asked hopefully and Sakura couldn't help but sigh sarcastically.

"That would be the fifth time in the last five day's Naruto, don't you ever get tired of ramen?"

Naruto mock pouted and then declared defiantly. "Never Sakura, Ramen is food for the gods!"

This caused Sakura to giggle but agree to go out for ramen. She then shifted closer to naruto tucking herself under his arm and against his chest as they started walking, Naruto's arm wrapping around her waist possessively as they moved through the village.

It wasn't long before they were ducking under the flaps around Naruto's favorite ramen stand Ichiraku.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Ayame called out joyfully a large smile on her face.

"Hey, Ayame It's good to see you," Sakura replied and Naruto nodded in agreement as they both sat down.

"The usually I take it?" She asked and they both nodded affirmatively.

"Hey, Tou-san, the usually for Naruto and Sakura!" She called into the back and got an answering shout.

"So, how was your mission today?" Ayame asked as she leaned against the counter and looked down at both of them with mirth in her eyes. She knew full well by their bored and tired looks that it was most likely another d-rank mission day. Naruto and Sakura had been complaining about d-rank missions ever since they graduated the academy.

"Painting fences." Sakura and Naruto answered in synchronized monotone and Ayame couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles. Sakura and Naruto pouted at her reaction which only made her giggle harder.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" Teuchi asks loudly as he walked up holding two bowls of ramen which he put down in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Ayame-chan is laughing at us Teuchi, help us!" Sakura complained with a smile and Teuchi just grunted in amusement.

-o0O0o-

Their second week as a genin was going much the same as their first though, with more training from Kakashi, Sasuke was pushing himself to his limits every single day and more than once Kakashi had to carry him home.

The reason for his single-minded reckless training style was his frustration with Naruto and Sakura. He had yet to win a spare with either of them, in fact, he knew they were both holding back when they faced him, as he could see their true skill when faced with Kakashi. If he couldn't beat his two teammates that had been complete losers in the academy how in the world was he suppose to become strong enough to kill his brother. He ignored the fact that Sakura had scrolled higher than him in every aspect of the ninja in the Academy.

Still he was improving at an amazing rate, not the same as Naruto and Sakura but faster than another one else of his age aside from those two and it was this level of skill as well as the superb teamwork shown between Naruto and Sakura and the acceptable level of teamwork between the team as a whole that lead them to receive their second c-rank mission in as many weeks for being genin.

Team seven was standing at attention waiting for their client to arrive. All the genin were suppressing their excitement at the mission, but they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

Suddenly a loud and slightly slurred voice spoke up from behind them.

"What? I get a bunch of brats, their barely older than my grandson! Look at them, there is no way they could be ninjas." Team seven turned to look at the owner of the loud voice to see an aged man holding a bottle of sake in one hand as he leaned against the doorframe for support.

Tick marks appeared on the foreheads of each of the genin at his words but they all held their composer and acted as if he had not spoken at all.

"I assure you Tazuna, They are each fully fledged ninja, in fact, each of them is the very best we have to offer for their rank. They are our top three genins in the village and their sensei Kakashi is one of our very best ninjas, they will be able to handle anything that might come up on your trip." The Hokage assured him causing to the old man to grunt but hold his tongue when it came to future complaints, at least in front of the Hokage.

"Whatever, I need you four to escort me to the land of wave and then protect me as I complete the bridge connecting our land to your's, expect it to take at least a month," Tazuna explains before taking another sip of his sake. Everyone sweatdrop at his abrupt change from old drunk to commanding old man and then back to old drunk all in the span of a few seconds. After a long pause in which no one else spoke Kakashi broke the silence.

"You all heard him, meet at the main gate in ten minutes be packed for a month," Kakashi ordered then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Ten minutes later Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all leaning against the main gate waiting for their sensei and Tazuna to show up.

Honestly, each of them was expecting them to be at least an hour late, with the habitual laziness of their sensei displayed daily, they were all used to his tardiness by now. So they were each surprised to see both their sensei and their client walking up the street only five minutes later.

"You think if we asked the Hokage to make our training a mission he would show up on time every day?" Sakura whispered only loud enough for Naruto and Sasuke to hear her as she kicked off the wall a little to watch their sensei and client approach. Sasuke just grunted and turned away while Naruto giggled softly.

"I highly doubt it would work Sakura." He replied as he stifled his giggles.

"Damn" She muttered. And leaned back against the wall tucking herself under Naruto's arm in the same motion causing Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? We can't act like more than teammates on a mission so I won't be able to get my cuddles from you until tonight when we both don't have a watch shift, that's only two hours of cuddling instead of my normal minimum of eight." She explained and stuck her tongue out. Kakashi who heard the whole thing started giggling and Naruto just shrugged used to both Sakura's and Kakashi's actions by now and held Sakura close as they leaned against the wall watching Kakashi.

"Alright, let's cover our supplies. You Start Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"Three outfits, one sleeping bag, one tent. Four weeks worth of food bars, 300 shurikens, 200 kunai, 50 smoke bombs, 30 explosive tags." Sasuke reported and Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Three outfits, one sleeping bag, one two-man tent, four weeks worth of food, 500 shurikens and kunai, 100 smoke bombs and explosive tags, 50 capture seals, fuinjutsu supplies for custom seals if needed" Naruto reported. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the number of supplies but didn't comment as he turned to Sakura.

"Three outfits, one spare sleeping bag." She put an emphasis on the word spare and cuddled into Naruto to underline her point even more. Causing Naruto to blush and Kakashi to break into a new fit of giggles. "Four weeks of food, 500 shurikens and kunai, 100 smoke bombs and explosive tags. Medical supplies including 1000 feet of bandages, 100 blood pills, 20 soldier pills and other miscellaneous medical supplies." Sakura replied. She had discovered medical ninjutsu scrolls in Orochimaru's library just before graduation and had buried herself in them, Naruto had never seen her devour knowledge like she had those scroll on medical ninjutsu and in the last few weeks her skills in the medical arts had skyrocketed, her chakra control had already been close to perfect, her mind that of an organized genius and her drive to be a partner to Naruto had caused her to excel like none before her after barely more than three weeks of self-study and training she was able to perform most of the apprentice level medical ninjutsu.

"Alright then, you all sound ready, let's move out."

Team seven moved in basic protection formation with Naruto at the point, Sakura on left flank and Sasuke on right and Kakashi taking up the rear. Ahead of them just out of sight on the road was a group of Naruto shadow clones henged into a group of travelers. There were also henged clones on either side of them in the woods. They were moving at a steady civilian pace and none of them were speaking. The journey had started with Tazuna insulting the three genins and they all replied with silence now a few hours later the silence was heavy and awkward though Kakashi ignored it and had his face buried in his orange book.

"Man this is boring," Naruto said loudly getting everyone's attention as he moved his hands behind his head and pretended to stretch while signing with his fingers back to his team. Just as they had planned earlier. His henged clones ahead of them on the road or the ones in the woods would dispel if they spotted anything to send that information to Naruto as an early alert system.

'Genjutsu ahead, unknown number of enemy' Naruto hand signed from behind his head.

"Just focus on the mission Naruto-kun," Sakura replied as she went on high alert along with Sasuke and Kakashi, though even his genin couldn't tell that he had done anything besides turn a page in his book Kakashi looked as disinterested as ever.

Not even a minute later just after they passed a very obvious puddle on the road, bladed chains broke from the ground wrapping around Kakashi and shredding him. Two ninjas with Kiri slashed forehead protectors which marked them as missing nin also broke from the ground and rushed Tazuna. They each wore gray cloaks with heavy metal gauntlets with clawed fingers. The gauntlets were linked between the two of them by the bladed chain that had shredded Kakashi. It was clear they assumed the genin would be to shocked at seeing their dead sensei to protect Tazuna. But they were surprised as Sasuke and Naruto charged forward without hesitation throwing a handful of kunai each as they went which the two missing-nin easily deflected.

At the same time, Sakura leaped in front of Tazuna and rushed through a series of hand signs to unleash her signature protection jutsu

"Water Release: Water Dome Technique!" And a dome of high pressured water formed over Tazuna and herself.

By this time Sasuke and Naruto had engaged in a quick and brutal taijutsu match with the two missing-nin. The missing-nin were both surprised by the speed of both genin and when they tried to move they found most of the Kunai that had been thrown had in fact pinned their chain to the ground making it so they couldn't move to dodge Naruto's and Sasuke's blows. Naruto's blow knocked his target unconscious by landing a hard blow to his temple with the ring of the kunai in his fist. Sasuke instead went for a body blow that knocked his target off his feet but gave him time to release the chain linking him to his partner.

Sasuke and the enemy ninja traded blows for a few moments, each landed hits. However, Sasuke started to slow down and eventually was knocked down where the missing-nin pounced his bladed gauntlet raised to kill Sasuke who was on his back breathing heavily and fighting to stay conscious as he fought the poison he hadn't noticed was on the missing nin's claws until it was too late.

Naruto's mind blanked as he drew his Katana and used a chakra enhanced leap to charge into the missing-nin knocking him away. As they collided in mid-air Naruto stabbed his blade completely throw the missing nin's body, sliding in between two ribs and piercing through his heart before the blade exited the missing-nin by his shoulder. He was dead before he hit the ground with Naruto on top of him.

Naruto froze for a moment as the fact that he just took a life started to flood his mind, but he ruthlessly shoved it aside, his team might still be in danger, Sakura might still be in danger he didn't have time to let what he had just done affect his performance.

With a supreme mental effort Naruto stood up sliding his blade from the man on the ground in front of him and looked around him eyes scanning for more threats, when he spotted none and made a clone whom he gave a capture seal too and sent off to seal up the unconscious missing nin as he moved to Sasuke who had passed out and picked him up before rushing to Sakura who left her protection jutsu fall as Naruto neared.

"Looks like poison Sakura, can you handle it?" He asked as he quickly made four clothes which took up protective stances around them.

"I can try." She replied grimly as she knelt down next to Sasuke and got to work.

"Very nicely done all of you." Kakashi's voice called out as he walked out of the tree's his book still in hand.

"Thank you sensei," Naruto said still on guard, not the least bit surprised at his sensei's arrived, unlike Tazuna who was looking at him in shock.

"B-but you died," Tazuna said his eyes wide and Kakashi just pointed over to where the had supposedly died, on the ground was a log cut into several pieces.

"Ninja trick," Kakashi explained simply and walked over to Sasuke letting Tazuna try and wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"How is he Sakura?" Kakashi asked hidden his surprise to see Sakura's hand glowing a soft green as she ran them over the shallow cuts that had been made on Sasuke's arms.

"He will live sensei, I believe even without me he would life, though it would take a few days for his body to fight off the poison, it isn't particularly lethal, more debilitating and painful. I am pulling it out of body right now though I don't have the skill to reverse the damage it has already done, he will be weak for at least a few hours but should be back to full strength by noon tomorrow." She reported without looking up as drops of purple liquid started to leave the cuts and pool in the palms of her glowing hands.

Once done Sakura transferred the poison into a glass vial which she pulled from her hip pouch and sealed it before returning it to her pouch for later study.

"He can be moved now Sensei and he should wake within the hour."

"Good, Naruto you carry him we will make camp in the woods at least until he recovers."

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto slung Sasuke on his back they all moved towards the forest.

"Oh and Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." A this a panicked look crossed Tazuna's face and the interrogation of what was this mission was truly about began.

Behind the group, Naruto's clone ran to catch up dragging the unconscious missing-nin who was wrapped in chains that are sprouted from the tag placed on his chest.

-o0O0o-

Sakura was watching Naruto with a very worried expression as he slowly cooked for both her and himself. He face was blank as if devoid of all emotion and he moved robotically. He had seemed fine up until only a few minutes ago.

They had found a clearing only a little ways from the road and had quickly set up camp, or at least she and Naruto had. Naruto also sent some clone guards into the woods around them and set three clones to guard their prisoner. Kakashi was still talking to Tazuna about what was really going on in wave and hadn't taken part in preparing the camp.

The truth was that a man named Gato had a stranglehold on the wave country and was beating its people into the ground.

The bridge he was making was the country's only real hope and Gato wants him dead before he finishes it. As a team, well without Sasuke who was still unconscious they had decided to go ahead with the mission. They teamwork was such that they should be able to protect Tazuna from even a Jounin level shinobi until Kakashi could deal with them. So they believed the mission to be within their abilities.

A hand suddenly landed on Sakura's shoulder and she jerked in surprise looking up to see her sensei looking down at her then glancing up at Naruto.

A long moment later and Kakashi crouched down to be level with Sakura where she sat on a log and whispered softly so that Naruto a few feet away couldn't hear.

"The first kill is alway hard to work through. I want you to take him to your shared tent when he finishes the food and get him to talk about it. It likely he will break down and cry, he may even need to throw up, both are common reactions to the first kill but at least he has you here for him, offer support and help him reason out why the kill was necessary." Sakura practically had tears in her eyes as she realized what was wrong with Naruto and she felt a whole new sense of guilt wash over her. She should have realized that it was the kill that was upsetting him should have realized what he was feeling after such a thing, yet she had sat here at a complete lost about what was upsetting him.

"Thank you sensei." She whispered back as she stared at the floor.

"He is tough Sakura, and so are you. He will make it through this tonight and when it is your turn to take a life he will be there for you, have no doubt." It was very rare to see Kakashi this serious and insightful and Sakura found she favored this version of Kakashi over any other she had seen.

At her nod, Kakashi stood and wandered back towards the bridge builder.

A few minutes later found Sakura and Naruto sitting opposite each other inside their tent each with a bowl of ramen in their laps and eating in silence. Naruto's gaze will still distant and unfocused though the grief was starting to become visible in his eyes.

When he stopped eating Sakura sighed and put her bowl aside then gently took Naruto's and set it aside as well. She could see it in his eyes, he was lost in thoughts and barely realized what was going on around him, she called his name a few times softly and he didn't react.

After a long moment, she sighed and moved to the entrance of their tent and sealed the entrance close before channeling chakra into the seal array that was sewn into the tent. No sound would now escape the tent.

She quickly disrobed piling all her armor and clothes neatly on the floor of the tent before looking over to see Naruto's eyes fixed on his ass. She felt pleasure flood her body at the attention even in the serious atmosphere in the tent. Every time Naruto stared at her ass like that her body just burned in happiness and longing. Shaking her head slightly to clear her lust clouded thoughts she moved back to Naruto who's eyes were now fixed on her chest flicking to her face a few times but mostly on her chest. She stood in front of him for a moment soaking in his attention until she saw his thoughts return to his first kill, the grief once more in clouding his eyes and she quickly sat in his lap to grab his attention again nuzzling into his neck. She knew her body always got his attention and it was the main reason she undressed, to pull him from his deep thoughts and focus his mind on her.

"Talk to me Naru-kun. Let it out, I am here for you and I will never leave, no matter what you do." She murmured into his ear, and Immediately strong arms wrapped around her in an embrace so tight it slightly hurt though Sakura kept her silence and kept up her gentle nuzzling of his neck waiting for him to speak.

"I killed him." He eventually spoke in aching grief. "I didn't think, I didn't feel, I just did it. My body moved and then it was over and he was dead on the ground. Looking back I feel like a monster, or a true demon" Naruto's voice started shaking towards the end and Sakura felt some warm tears land on her bare upper back.

"That's what we train for Naruto," Sakura assured him softly as she started to unbuckle his armor.

"We train and train and train so that if our minds can't keep up our bodies still do what needs to be done. What happened doesn't make you a demon, It means you were able to do what needed to be done, where someone weaker would not have been able too." As she spoke she slowly undressed Naruto and pushed him back onto the sleeping bag behind him. Unzipping it she slipped both their naked bodies inside as Naruto started sobbing in earnest clutching her painfully to him as he buried his face into her bare chest.

Sakura knew this was a completely horrible time to notice her growing breasts and to feel the emotion of joy at seeing his face between her breasts, breasts she hadn't even noticed were forming yet was completely out of place for the situation but she couldn't help the soft smile that formed on her lips for a brief moment before worry once again filled her face and she held Naruto close to her.

"I didn't need to kill him." She eventually heard him say through his tears and Sakura weaved her fingers into his hair and held his head closer.

"Of course you did Naruto, he was about to kill Sasuke, if you didn't kill him but you just knocked him out of the way then You would have no longer had the element of surprise and his skill was impressive seeing as how easily he dealt with Sasuke. Killing him was assured, and safe, letting him live to put us all at risk." Naruto held her tighter at his words and rubbed his face against her breasts causing her to shiver in pleasure but she quickly refocused back on the task at hand. She could push him to play with her developing breasts later and with the way he had been staring at her ass maybe she could get him with that too, however now was not the time.

"But I didn't need to kill him, I knew Kakashi was watching, he would have saved Sasuke, but in the moment I forgot all about that and I just acted."

"And I'm glad you did." This seemed to freeze Naruto for a moment and Sakura continued. "You acted to save your teammate and you did what was needed to when you needed to do it. And I am proud of you for it, not for taking the life but for doing what needed to be done, even if it required you to take a life." Naruto's sobs quieted as he listened to her and eventually his breathing evened out and Sakura shifted to look at his face she found him asleep and she smiled softly kissing the top of his head before laying her head back and just holding him.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, don't' forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter guys :D and I have gone back and cleaned up the first three chapters as well. I have even added a bit of content as well (details on the right between the nine-year-old Naruto and the drunk rapist for example) and feel free to go back and reread them!.

I know this chapter is short, it is, in fact, one of the shortest I have ever written however I feel like it was at a good stopping point. You will notice in the fighting scenes Naruto and Sakura aren't perfect, they make mistakes and misjudge things as you will see. I am trying to make the prodigies yet, but ones with little experience so far.

I would also like to tell you all that I NEED HELP. I would love for someone who would like to beta for me, specifically someone who can help me get a more natural feel to my conversations in the story. I have an offer by someone else already and I am grateful, however, he is already the beta for another story as well as writing his own and he is in the military so I am asking if there is anyone with an emptier plate who would like to help. And if not I am sure I can work something out with the awesome guy who has already offered, it just might slow down story updates more than I would like at some points.

Also for all your artists out there I would love to see any art you may draw that is inspired by my story. Share them with me either in review or pm and I will make sure to include their links in future chapters for other readers to check out, and maybe even use your piece as the cover art for the story.

 **Beta:** still looking for one who would be able to devot the time.

 **Cover Art:** Still don't got one, let me know if any of you guys see a good piece, or even draw one yourself, I would LOVE to see it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura tossed in her sleep experiencing a nightmare she hadn't had in months, for the months following her close call to being raped as a child she would often have a nightmare of what would have happened if Naruto hadn't come to save her, what could have happened if he hadn't fought to protect her, though over the years the dream has happened less and less and ever since moving in with Naruto the dream has been non-existent until now.

She jerked awake as the drunk man in her dreams brutally entered her tearing her hymen and making her feel as if she was being split in half from the pain of it.

As she sat there blinking in the dark she felt her Naru-kuns warm arms wrap around her from behind and pull her to his chest as the same time he pulled the sleeping bag they were sharing up to better cover them both.

"What is it Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered softly in her ear in a drowsy voice.

"Nightmare" Sakura replied breathless as she felt tears drip from her chin and onto his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"The usual one?" he asked in great concern and she nodded softly causing Naruto to growl protectively and hold her even tighter.

"No man will ever take you, no man will ever force themselves upon you while my heart still beats Sakura-chan, I promise. You don't need to fear it happening to you." He reassured her and she snuggled back into the warm comfort of his bare chest as an overpowering need to forget the imagined man's body against hers flooded her mind.

"Help me forget, please Naru-kun," Sakura whispered desperately as she turned her face to look in his eyes which were wide awake.

"What do you need me to do Sakura-chan, anything." He promised softly and Sakura slid from his grip and laid on her back spreading her legs wide and reaching for him.

"Please take me Naru-kun, fill my body with pleasure until I can think of no one but you touching me." She pleaded desperately tears still falling from her cheeks as she reached out with her foot to softly rub his cheek pleadingly before pulling it back. She then grabbed both her knees with her hands holding herself open to Naruto with her legs bent.

"Sakura-chan we have talked about this," Naruto replied huskily his eyes fixed between her legs where her pussy was already starting to glisten with arousal. Short pink hair was finally starting to grow but it wasn't enough to hide anything.

"I am entering puberty Naruto, look at me. My pubic hair is growing, my breasts are growing and I see you staring at my ass more and more, It must be filling out as well. I want you so bad Naruto I ache for you please take me." She pleaded and spread her legs wider causing Naruto to growl and she felt her body flush in anticipation at the noise. Suddenly she found Naruto on top of her pinning her arms above her head and her legs to the floor with his own, his body carefully held above her.

"This is so out of order Sakura I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend yet," Naruto said with a softly growl and Sakura bucked at him and whimpered.

"You don't need to Naruto, I've been yours from the moment you saved me all those years ago, there is no one else in this world I would willingly give myself too," Sakura replied struggled for some form of contact to no avail.

"Still I wish to ask. Sakura will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted in joy and stared up at him joy and lust in her eyes in equal measure.

Then before she realized what was happening his lips were devouring her own and she couldn't help the wild almost animalistic noises of pleasure and joy that escaped her as she attacked his mouth with her own, her tongue immediately strove forward to explore and met his in a dance of exploration and pleasure that she was quickly overpowered in. She submitted happily and let Naruto dominate her mouth.

She lost all track of time but eventually Naruto pulled away leaving her struggling for breath and dizzy with the mix of pleasure, exultation, lust and the lack of air from the kiss.

"I will take you on another night Sakura, in a tent on a mission with others outside is not the place for your first time, however, I will still help you tonight." Sakura was still to dazed to do anything more then nodded until she felt Naruto's body leave her own and she whimpered pitifully and reached blindly for him only to jerk and whine loudly in pleasure as she felt something very warm and wet slide along her inner thighs causing her to instinctively spread her legs as wide apart as she could.

Before she could fully recover and realize just what had touched her thighs she felt it slip between her pussy's folds and her back arched in pleasure as she whimpered and pushed her hips towards the source of her pleasure her eyes popped open and her Jade eyes met Sapphire blue that were looking at her from between her thighs half the face hidden in her pussy. Their eyes locked as his tongue thrust forward and moved in circles around her clit causing her to whimper even louder and writhe in pleasure though Naruto followed her movements never losing contact and their eyes stayed locked together the entire time as she bucked and whimpered.

He kept up the slow powerful circles until her entire body was shivering as if she was naked in the snow, only the source of her shaking was from the pleasure, not the cold when finally he gave a long suck on her clit, she screamed out her first orgasm so loud she felt as if her throat was tearing, her legs wrapped around his head and trapped it between her thighs and her hands each grabbed her own hair and pulled on it as she arched her entire body off the floor of the tent and shoved her pussy even more into Naruto's face until only her shoulder blades were in contact with the tent floor her entire body shaking and pulsing in waves as she rubbed herself into his face.

Naruto started a steady pattern of sucking her clit into his mouth then rubbing it with his tongue and pushing it back out of his mouth as he did so before he once more sucked it back it. it pushed her into a second orgasm to that followed immediately after her fading first. Her entire body locked up and she screamed again until her voice cracked and her mind blanked only burning all consuming pleasure flooding her body in waves that started from her clit and rocked her entire body. Naruto just wouldn't stop and soon a third orgasm crashed through her body before she even finished her second and her mind went white then and black as her body fell limp and small gurgles and murmurs of pleasure escaped her lips as she body spasmed every few seconds as if electricity was pushed through it. There were no thoughts in her mind, only bliss and warmth.

She could feel naruto pulling her limp body into his arms and tucking them both back into their sleeping bag but she just couldn't find the strength to react in any way and before she knew it she had fallen back asleep.

-o0O0o-

Sakura awoke slowly nuzzling into her warm breathing pillow and purring in satisfaction as memories of last night slowly came back to her. This caused her pillow to laugh softly and a hand slowly moved from her hip where it had held her against his side to her ass where it squeezed gently causing her to purr louder and slide one of her thighs up to Naruto's stomach.

"I take it I did well last night?" Naruto asked in a joking voice. Sakura nodded vigorously and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "You did amazing Naru-kun, I hope you let me return the favor." As she spoke her leg slide back down before wrapping around his morning wood tucking it into the crook of her knee. Naruto groaned at her action before he slapped her ass causing her to yelp and jump and Naruto slipped out of her grasp and out of the sleeping bag.

"Perhaps later Sakura, it's already morning which means we both slept through our sentry shifts, We better be up early and ready to make up for it else Sensei will not be happy with us."

Sakura glared at him as she lay on her belly the sleeping bag only covering half her body, one shoulder, half her back one of her butt cheeks and one leg. Her ass tingling from his slap and pussy practically dripping from the same action she was shocked at how good the slap had felt and she felt almost betrayed that he would arouse her so much and then leave her without satisfaction.

"Naru-kun get back here!" She hissed and Naruto only laughed as he started getting dressed causing Sakura to huff and turn her back to him to hide her grin, She greatly enjoyed this kind of morning play even if she really did wish he would return to their sleeping bag and drive her into an orgasm induced faint again.

Her ass suddenly stung again as Naruto landed another loud slap on her ass causing her to yelp once again and then moan. She tried stifling the moan in her hands but she knew Naruto heard it because of the smirk on his lips when she turned to face him with a half-hearted glare.

"See you outside Sakura-chan" He said and winked before slipping outside the tent and she huffed and buried her face in Naruto's pillow then lifted her ass into the air letting the sleeping slip off her body She spread her thighs and shifted to point her ass at the tent entrance hoping Naruto would come back through and see her and watch what she was about to do. She knew Naruto wouldn't let anyone else enter the tent while she might be dressing so wasn't worried about anyone besides Naruto seeing what she was about to do. With that daydream firmly in mind, she reached a hand down between her thighs to ease burning ache that Naruto had caused to grow there.

Twenty minutes later Sakura was dressed and exiting her tent to find Sasuke glaring at Naruto with white-knuckled fists at his sides as Naruto ignored him as he watched their missing-nin prisoner.

"I didn't need your help dobe! I could have handled them!" She heard Sasuke yell angrily and Naruto just continued to ignore him which only make Sasuke glare intensify, however before it could escalate any further Kakashi appeared from the forest around them.

"You are a team Sasuke, you are supposed to cover each other, Naruto did exactly what was expected of him."

"Hey! What with all the noise" Tazuna's voice called from within in his tent stopping the argument and causing everyone to turn and look at him, the next moment he was stumbling out of the tent glaring at everyone in sight.

"Alright everyone is up, Sasuke is healed so it's time for us to move out. Everyone pack up, we leave in ten." Kakashi ordered and received two immediate 'Yes sensei's From Naruto and Sakura, a delayed grunt from Sasuke and a glare but otherwise silence from Tazuna. As they packed Kakashi summoned a small dog and wrote a note to the village about where to pick up Meizu of the demon brothers and where to find the corpse of Gozu.

-o0O0o-

"Wow that some bridge," Naruto muttered as a truly epic-sized bridge appeared out of the mist around them.

Team seven and Tazuna had boarded a boat owned by a man Tazuna clearly knew over an hour ago. They had to travel without a motor and through very dense mist in order to avoid being noticed by any of Gato's men.

"Quiet!" The unnamed contact of Tazuna hissed at Naruto and Naruto snapped his mouth shut and glanced apologetically at the man as Sakura punched his shoulder with a smirk on her lips.

Soon there were moving through a stone tunnel which led through a big wall and quickly opening up into a small village surrounded the lagoon they just entered into.

The boatman guided them to the closest dock and entered a hushed conversation with Tazuna before they all disembarked. As soon as they were all unloaded the man pushed off and quickly vanished back into the tunnel they had just come through.

"I didn't think it was this bad," Kakashi spoke up as they all walked through the clearly ruined town. You would think the village had long been abandoned if you didn't see the people in the streets, there was a heavy feeling of depression over the entire village.

"Aye, it's bad. But this will all change once my bridge is finished. Gato won't be able to bully merchants from the fire country, not without serious reprisals from the Fire Daimyo. It's why I keep going, why I work so hard to finish this bridge. It's the only hope this village still has and I refuse to let that hope die." Tazuna declared seriously as he watched a group of children huddled by the corner of a building watching everyone with sad eyes.

Naruto and Sakura looked to Tazuna with new understanding and respect in their eyes at his speech and they once more took up protective formation as they left the village heading to Tazuna's home which was a few minutes walk from the village itself.

Only a few minutes out of the village a dense mist filled the forest and path they were traveling on putting them all on edge. The mist had come to be much too fast to be natural and they all slowed their pass as their senses went on hyper alert. Naruto and Sakura drew their Katana's and held them ready in their right hands. Sasuke armed himself with a kunai in each hand held in a reverse grip and Kakashi put his book away but kept his hands in his pockets. Tazuna was looking around with panic filled eyes as he did his best to keep moving and trust in the ninja around him.

"Down!" Kakashi yelled suddenly dropping to the ground and pulling Tazuna with him as he did. Naruto also dropped and Sakura was about to do the same when she noticed Sasuke was looking around for whatever made Kakashi shout his order so she quickly tackled him to the ground. As she did so she felt something hit her back hard and send her flying over Sasuke only to hit the dirt hard in a daze, her armor protecting her from whatever had hit her.

"Kakashi the copy ninja, no wonder the demon brother's failed their mission." A voice echoed through the mist and Sakura scrambled to her feet and quickly moved into position around the bridge builder along with Naruto and Sasuke. Ahead of them on the path Kakashi stood with a kunai in one hand and his other hand inside his weapon pouch.

"I am flattered you know who I am, but I am afraid I am at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are." Kakashi called out. after a moment it seemed as if a tunnel was cleared through the mist to show a ninja standing with his back to them upon a giant cleaver-like sword that was buried into a tree.

"My name is Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist, hand over the bridge builder and you can all leave alive." The man now known as Zabuza said as he looked at them over his shoulder.

"Sorry, our mission is to protect him until he has finished the bridge," Kakashi replied as a way of an answer. He lifted his headband from over his left eye reveal to the shock of the three genin a Sharingan eye.

"The Sharingan from the very start, I'm honored." Zabuza mocked before he and his sword vanished. At the same time, Kakashi flickered out of sight as well and the sounds of battle could be heard all around the mist that continued to cover everything around the genin.

"Sakura Protective dome earth style, this man is probably a master of water Jutsu's if he is from the hidden mist so your water dome is out," Naruto ordered and she nodded and started to form hand signs. She was interrupted however she Sasuke growled angrily.

"I'm not going to hide like a coward, you go ahead hide inside your little jutsu but I am going to go kill this bastard." He said before charging off into the mist after the sounds of battle.

"Sakura dome!" Naruto ordered just as Zabuza landed in front of them already swinging his massive sword in a horizontal swipe.

Naruto met the swing with his own sword, though the force behind the blade was far too much for him to handle and he was sent flying. However in the moment that Naruto's body blocked Zabuza's view of Sakura she finished her jutsu calling up a dome of earth over Tazuna and in the same moment she leaped forward using her super strength trick on her legs and closing the distance between her and Zabuza faster than one could blink hiding her movement behind Naruto's flying body and leaving a crater in the ground behind her. Zabuza barely got his sword up in time to intercept her fist with the flat side of his blade only to have her fist plow straight through the sword and Zabuza causing him to burst into water. Having met much less resistance than she thought she would Sakura also took down a tree before she was able to bring herself to a stop.

Before she could recover Zabuza appeared behind her his sword raised high.

"Lightning release: Lightning Bullet technique!" A voice called out and a bolt of lightning shot through Zabuza's back and out his chest causing him to once again burst into water. Not a moment later Naruto's voice called out once again.

"Wind release: spring gale technique!" And a strong wind pushed through the tree's and road clearing it of the mist.

"What the hell kind of brats do you have with you Kakashi?" Zabuza asked as he leaped away to gain some distance. Kakashi had kept up with him even half blinded in the mist he wasn't about to engage him in taijutsu without it.

"Well, I guess that one isn't much." He said as an after though pointing over to Sasuke who was being played with by a Zabuza's water clone. The clone was dodging every one of Sasuke's strike and purposefully causing cuts no bigger than paper cuts to appear all over Sasuke's body with his giant sword. Though even as the real Zabuza watched Sasuke suddenly leaped two steps back forming hand signs.

"Fire Release: Grand fireball technique!" He called out and fired off the fireball at point blank range destroying the clone.

"All of my team are among the best Konoha has Zabuza. You will find we are not easily beaten" Kakashi replied calmly the only sign that he had just been in a deadly battle as a single cut on the sleeve of his shirt that had completely missed his skin.

 **Author's note:** Please review, I also would like your feedback on a few of my thoughts for the upcoming chapters.

I'll start with have I have decided IS going to happen regardless of your feedback.

Haku will be a girl, pretending to be a boy.

Sakura and Naruto will have their first time Under the full moon in the flower field Naruto fell asleep in in cannon.

Here are some of my other thoughts that are bouncing around him my head.

Should I have Zabuza die and Haku lost her purpose?

Should I have Zabuza and Haku both live? Both die?

Should I have Sakura's Mokuton exposed when fighting against Haku's Hyoton? Or wait until chunin exams against Orochimaru?

Should I have Zabuza die and Haku finds a new purpose (I even have the bingo book name Ice angle in mind for this)

Should Sasuke connect a little with the rest of the team of keep up is loner efforts?

And just something I dreamed about last night and I love the idea and wanna know what you guys think of BOTH Sasuke AND Sakura getting the curse mark. (Though that is still at least 3 chapters if not 4 away)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Alright peeps thank you for all the feedback and I will be asking for more thoughts at this end of this chapter. Now as a reply to your feedback and reviews.

What is gonna happen to Zabuza and Haku?: Well at this moment Haku will live, Zabuza I am not sure about right now, but I am leaning towards his death. We will see as I write it in the next chapter, sometimes I just let things flow like that. Whether he lives or not Haku will return to Konoha with the team. I can already picture Haku being forced to fight a resurrected Zabuza in the future.

Curse Mark on Sakura?: At this point I agree with most of you, no she won't get one, However, I am tempted to make Orochimaru try and fail to do so. that is a fail by either she gets away/last long enough for reinforcements or the curse mark doesn't take hold, that's still a toss-up, feel free to share your thoughts on that.

When will the mokuton be revealed?: during the invasion, I have some pretty awesome things planned for that. let just say that she can shape the bark on her mokuton in a certain way, feel free to guess on that ;)

 **A few notes to reviewers :D:**

First off I want to just say DragonPony022 thank you for all your ideas and encouragement in your reviews they are some of the most encouraging I have ever had and are a great drive to write during all my free time. I hope you continue to share your thoughts.

KyuubifiedNaruto I just want to answer some of your questions as well. for your first one, how was he able to almost kill a man yet almost shut down later. You have to remember that the Kyuubi's chakra has an effect on him and it stopped him from really responding to what he did, or even remembering it clearly. and once his focus was on sakura he pretty much forgot about the man behind them. As for your comments about Sasuke, that is on purpose at the moment. Sasuke is a jerk and doesn't socialize, he doesn't have friends and Naruto and Sakura don't see him as one. That may or may not change, however as this story focused no Naruto and Sakura for the moment, and what they care about Sasuke isn't really involved as they don't care much for him. Sakura isn't crushing on him like in cannon. Naruto isn't desperate for a friend, he has had Sakura for years. I still don't know what I want to do with him.

 **Beta:** still looking for one who would be able to devot the time.

 **Cover Art:** Still don't got one, let me know if any of you guys see a good piece, or even draw one yourself, I would LOVE to see it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **chapter 5**

Naruto was replaying the events of the past hour over and over in his mind trying to convince himself that what he believed was, in fact, false.

After Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had taken care of the clones Kakashi matched Zabuza jutsu for jutsu until he finally defeated him only for a hunter-nin to steal the kill and take the body away, and therein laid Naruto's suspicion. Hunter-nin had very strict protocols when it came to taking down and disposing of a target.

After the death of a missing-nin a hunter-nin was supposed to decapitate the body so the head could be used for identification then they were to incinerate the body, on the spot, not take it away somewhere. That and the fact that the hunter-nin was using senbon needles was another tip. It was extremely difficult to kill with senbons and they were mostly used by poison users. And the senbons in Zabuza's neck hadn't be covered in poison.

All of this painted the picture that Zabuza was in fact still alive and if he was still alive then he would be coming back for another round, and the next time he would be better prepared.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as Sakura sat down next to him under the shade of the tree he was keeping watch from. They had arrived at Tazuna's house only a few minutes after their fight with Zabuza had ended. Upon arriving Tazuna's daughter Tsunami had rushed out to meet them and his grandson Inari had watched them from the front door.

They had put Kakashi in the one spare bedroom and then Naruto had ended out here to keep watch.

"Zabuza's alive," Sakura said after a long moment no trace of a doubt at her statement in her voice and Naruto sighed before nodding.

"I fear that you are right." He replied and they both lapsed into silence again and Sakura scooted against Naruto laying her head on his chest as he leaned against the tree trunk and his arm wrapped around her waist.

It was two hours later that Naruto and Sakura found themselves seated having dinner in the small home. Sakura and Naruto shared one side. Kakashi and Tsunami another, Tazuna and his grandson Inari on the third side and Sasuke by himself on the last.

Dinner was a tense and silent affair. Kakashi had told them all he believed Zabuza was still alive, something that hadn't surprised Naruto or Sakura but Sasuke had been stunned. And all the ninja were lost in thought caused by slight worry or intense planning.

The civilians just didn't know what to say to team seven and it led to a heavy silence around the entire table until the end.

"We begin our training right after dinner. We have to get you three stronger before the week is out if we plan to defeat Zabuza and his accomplice." Kakashi spoke up, breaking the silence that had lasted almost the entire meal up to that point.

His three students just nodded and kept eating and the silence continued for just a few seconds longer before Inari exploded.

"Why bother! You guys don't stand a chance anyways, Gatou's just gonna kill you all!"

"Pff" Sasuke scoffed softly before returning to eating having deemed Inari a waste of his time.

Kakashi seemed completely unaffected but Sakura's and Naruto's eyes softened slightly at the pain in Inari's eyes.

"We are ninja Inari, we are trained beyond what most people can understand. Trust me when I say so long as we can defeat Zabuza and his accomplice, which we have done once already, Gatou will be no threat to us." Naruto explained trying to encourage the young boy.

"Yea right, Gatou will just hire more ninja! You all don't stand a chance. You sit there without worry like idiots, you don't know what it's like to suffer under Gatou! You all live in your rich village where everything is good and happy! You don't-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Sakura slammed her fist into the table loudly but carefully so as not to break it, before standing up a deadly glare on her face as she locked eyes with the young boy.

"Don't you dare assume only you know what it is like to suffer you brat! You know nothing about any of us!" At this Sakura pointed aggressively towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke watched his older brother butcher his entire clan, mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, uncles, aunts and cousin all dead killed in front of him by his brother." Sasuke flinched and gripped his silverware until his knuckles turned white at this but Sakura was already moving on.

"Our sensei was forced to kill his best friend in order to save her from a fate worse than dead, not even a day after the death of his other teammate!" Kakashi's eyes opened in shock at Sakura knowing anything about his past, especially a well-kept secret like that one. Little did he know that Orochimaru had kept detailed notes on any ninja he deemed as a possible threat in the future and Kakashi had been on that list.

"And I would have been raped at the age of eight if it wasn't for Naruto-kun! Naruto who has suffered more than anyone I have ever heard of in my life. And I am amazed every day he can still love! Parents dead only hours after he was boring, kicked out of the orphanage before he turned four years old. Weekly beatings by angry mobs of stupid villagers who needed an outlet for their hatred and fear. He lived off trash and slept in alleys for four years before our Hokage was finally informed he wasn't in the orphanage anymore and gave him an apartment. But that hardly help him at all anyways! You aren't the only one with a hard life kid grow up!" As Sakura finished she spun around and stormed out of the house, dead silence was left in her wake until there was a loud smashing sound outside followed by the noise a tree makes when it fall and hits the ground. That seemed to break the silence and Inari burst into tears and ran from the room.

"I apologize for Sakura's words," Naruto spoke up softly as he slowly stood. "She is still very angry about how I grew up and she has a short temper sometimes." he scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly before heading for the door.

"I'm going to calm her down sensei, we can start your training in the morning Sakura and I will train together tonight." He didn't wait for a reply as he headed out.

-o0O0o-

Naruto eventually found Sakura in a small clearing moving through her taijutsu katas with brutal power and speed. It hadn't been hard to find her he just had to found the sounds of falling trees and exploding boulders.

"Saku-hime?" Naruto spoke up gently using a shortened version of her name which he often used to make her smile when she was angry.

Still this time her anger seemed off it was almost directionless now as if she were angry just to be angry. Though her name was that of a beautiful tree her personality was more. like a flame and though her anger generally caused her to flare, she usually called down just as quickly.

Sakura whirled at his soft greeting her body relaxing from its tense state as she recognized him.

"Hey Naru-kun," She replied her anger visibly fading in her body language as it quickly turned to joy than a flash of lust before it changed to bashfulness and she blushed slightly before looking at the ground.

"I am sorry I yelled like that, I don't know what came over me." Sakura continued and shifted her feet. Naruto's nose twitched as a heavenly scent drifted into his nose that set his body aflame with desire.

Naruto only had two thoughts going through his mind at that moment. One was what the hell was that scent coming from Sakura, and other was an image of Sakura naked and panting on all fours her face pressed into the floor as her body trembled. Her ass red from a brutal pounding as cum leaked from her flushed and obviously raw pussy. He quickly cleared both thoughts as he took a step forward.

"Are you alright Saku-hime?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. She had gone from boiling mad, to over the top happy if the look on her face was any indication to a powerful lust that matched her look this morning in their tent to this sudden shyness he had never seen from her before.

"I-I don't know my emotions are all over the place, my stomach is cramping and my pussy is burning in longing and it's just so frustrating!" Sakura seemed to lose her temper again at the end before a worried look filled her own face as well. "I don't know what is happening to me right now."

Something suddenly clicked in Naruto's head as she spoke and he took a big whiff of the air once again feeling the fire the new scent coming from Sakura lit in him.

Suddenly Sakura started crying and Naruto's lust was doused immediately. Faster than anyone could blink Naruto's arms were around her and he was cradling her to his chest gently shushing her as he rubbed her back.

"And I'm so afraid Naru-kun!" She wailed into his chest sniffling before continuing. "I am thirteen years old and I haven't had my first period yet! What if I'm barren? What if I can't have your children, what if I can't help you rebuild your clan! My greatest dream in the entire world is to see a small boy with yellow hair and jade eyes chasing his sister who has pink hair and blue eyes as you hold me your hands resting on my swollen belly holding another one of our babies, and it might never happen!" She was completely bawling now and Naruto had to pick her up as her legs collapsed.

"Ssh Sakura, my beautiful Sakura listen to me please, listen," Naruto begged softly planting kisses all over her tear stained face as she continued to cry.

"First, I don't believe for a moment that you are barren, but even if you were there would never be a woman that could take your place in my heart, you know that" Naruto spoke softly but with a level of power in his voice that Sakura just stared at him her tears starting to slow.

"However your scent has a new and very powerful tone to it today. Your stomach is cramping and you are extremely emotional. What does that sound like to you Saku-hime, from a medic's point of view, pretend a young girl came to you and gave you those symptoms." Naruto explained locking eyes with hers until they suddenly widened a flare of hope filling her eyes before she frantically reached down and slipped her hands under her skirt to hook around the waist of her skin tight shorts and her pink thong before she practically ripped them off.

"YES!" Sakura yelled in relief as both she and Naruto saw the blood stain on her thong and the small traces of blood on her thighs.

"Yes, Yes, YES FINALLY!" She repeated before pulling Naruto into a searing kiss one he returned pushing her to the ground as her scent once again sent him into a lustful haze.

Sakura moaned and quickly started unbuckling her armor and tossing it aside before she did the same with her dress, breaking her kiss to do so. Left in only her white socks and pink bra she was about to once again attack Naruto's mouth when his strong hands grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Wait wait wait." Naruto panted and Sakura glared at him.

"I have waited for years Naruto, now finally I have reached all of your requirements I am NOT waiting another damn minute," Sakura replied already struggling to get at his armor as well.

"Just a few minutes Sakura, let's find a river or lake to clean you up a little and I think you deserve a better spot than this, a dirty clearing with shattered boulders and tree all over?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and Sakura sighed.

"Fine, but I am not getting dressed again." She replied reaching back to unclip her bra and slipping out of her socks one foot at a time using only her feet at the same time

"You either start fucking me senseless in the next hour or I will never make you ramen EVER again am I clear?" She threatened and Naruto paled before nodding frantically.

It would just twenty minutes later a still completely Naked Sakura and an equally naked Naruto entered a large clearing in the woods filled to the very brim with flowers of every color imaginable. Sakura was literally pulling Naruto along by his hard dick though he wasn't struggling against her pull at all.

They had found a river only five minutes after they had started looking for one and Sakura had demanded that Naruto clean the blood off her thighs. Meaning Naruto joined her in the river, she hadn't let him get dressed after they were done.

"This place is perfect," Sakura said with a bright smile. Her lust having lost its franticness and was now just a powerful warm feeling in her body. Naruto wasn't going anywhere, they had all night and she didn't need to rush anything. She had reminded herself of this several times as they had walked together naked looking for a nice spot for their first mating.

"Yes, it is." Naruto agreed as she pulled Sakura into his arms and captured her lips with his. The constant exposure to the scent of Sakura's heat having let him wrestle control over himself once again.

The kiss was gentle but passionate lacking any kind of aggression or haste and it seemed to go on for hours for the couple before Sakura finally pulled away and smiled brightly up at Naruto pecking three times on the lips before she pulled out of his arms and took the scroll in which they had sealed all of these clothes from Naruto's hand.

"Just watch for the moment Naru-kun. Alright, I got to set something up for us." She said sweetly before turning around and walking into the clearing swaying her hips so that her ass swayed hypnotically for Naruto, whose eyes didn't move a single inch from her perfect round and taut ass as she worked.

First, she unsealed her cloak and laid it down in the center of a large grouping of pink flowers just offset from the center of the clearing. Then she unsealed Naruto's cloak and starting rolling it into a tight bundle before she carefully leaned down sensually keeping her ass pointing at Naruto as she laid face down onto her cloak and she tucked Naruto's cloak under her hips so that her ass was raised above the rest of her body and her flushed pussy lips were clearly visible through the gap in her thighs.

She then looked over her shoulder at Naruto and smirked seeing his glazed look fixated on her ass. His gaze always set her body aflame but at this moment she had never felt hotter and she absolutely loved it.

"Come claim what is your's Naruto," She demanded huskily before resting her head down on her cloak and waiting for Naruto's first move.

Warm hands cupped her plump ass cheeks and she moaned encouraging as they started to rub in firm circles. This continued for a few seconds before something warm and wet slide across her tailbone causing her to shiver in longing then moan Naruto's name in a long dragged out fashion, that seemed to drive Naruto wild before his hands tightened on her ass and teeth started nipping her ass all over making her moan nonstop. She had dreamed for over a year of Naruto and her having sex but it wasn't until this morning that she had thought to include her ass in any of the play she had dreamed of. She found it shocking just how much she loved his attention on her ass. Her body felt like it was melting, her muscles turning to warm jelly as her entire body submitted to Naruto's affection and she knew that if she looked at her ass in the mirror tomorrow it would be littered with hickeys marking Naruto's property and that thought almost made her orgasm from the pure joy and pleasure of it as it mixed with the pleasure Naruto's hands and mouth were causing.

One of his hands moved to her inflamed pussy and started to rub in gentle circles over her outer pussy lips and she whimpered.

"Gods above Naruto, that feels so good. I want your hard dick in me so bad, please give it to me." She begged.

Naruto himself was starting to get lost in Sakura's heavy scent again and he complied without a word crawling over her smaller body until he completely covered her, his face was nuzzled against her own and Sakura reached back to line up his dick with her pussy's entrance.

"It going to hurt you isn't it Sakura?" Naruto suddenly whispered in worried and Sakura turned to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It might yes, however, there isn't a single thing on this earth I want more than to have you finally claim me as your woman, as your mate. I want you to slam your dick into me with all your might, make sure you're as inside me all the way to the hilt and then pin me down with your strong body until I tell you it's ok to start, ok?" She whispered back and Naruto nodded.

"Then take me Naru-kun," Sakura begged softly and then cried out as she suddenly felt so very full. It hurt but she loved it, she felt it all, his hard dick pushing inside her, her pussy taking him in almost greedily and he suddenly hit her hymen stretching and then tearing it. The sharp pain as her hymen broke and her pussy took something so large within it. It brought tears to her eyes. But it just felt so completely right, it felt perfect in every way, this is where she was always meant to be, under the man she loved, protected, possessed, made one with her man, she thought contentedly

Warm lips gently started kissing the tears off her cheek and she purred as the pain faded and the sense of rightness continued to grow as her inner muscles flexed and rippled around Naruto's dick.

"This feels amazing." She finally gasped out and ground her ass back into Naruto moaning in the pleasure it brought forth.

"Yea it does." Naruto gasped back as he pressed his full weight down on her.

Sakura turned her head and nuzzled into Naruto's neck. "Start slow Naru-kun." She requested and Naruto's hips started to pull out very slowly causing Sakura to whimper in pleasure and grip both of his hands which were resting on the ground on either side of her shoulders. And when Naruto let gravity slide him back inside her, she cried out in joy.

"Yes!"

Naruto repeated the same motion and Sakura swore she saw stars.

"Yes! Right there Naru-kun, faster." She praised and begged and Naruto complied speeding up. Sakura quickly lost herself to the pleasure unable to form words anymore she wailed, screamed, moaned and whimpered encouragement to Naruto who slowly but steadily kept speeding his pace up and putting more force behind his thrusts. Finally, Sakura's vision turned white and she screamed bucking in pleasure under Naruto as she came and felt a familiar pressure release in her lower body.

Something warm and very wet splash against her and Naruto's thighs and in her pleasure haze she smiled. She didn't always squirt when she orgasmed, she hadn't when Naruto had given her oral last night for example, but she had found when she masturbated if she focused on her g-spot which was on the front wall of her pussy her orgasms were mind numbing and she always squirted when she focused on that spot, the same spot every single one of Naruto's thrusts had hit.

Sakura could feel Naruto still humping her frantically through her pleasure haze and she hummed encouragingly and reach up to cup his face before she spoke almost as if she were drunk, which she supposed she was in a way, drunk off pleasure.

"Give it to me Naruto, cum deep inside me, fill me up and mark me as yours," Sakura whispered right into Naruto's ear before she nipped his earlobe softly. With a roar that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, he finally came and Sakura gasped and shuddered at the wonderful feeling of his warm sperm filling up her pussy.

The laid together breathless for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"That was wonderful Saku-hime." to which Sakura hummed in agreement and nodded nuzzling her cheek against his still in bliss.

It was a few minute before Naruto fidgeted slightly and nuzzled before speaking.

"Would you mind if I played with your ass Saku-hime?" He asked slightly nervous and Sakura cracked her eyes and smiled up at him.

"My ass belongs to you Naruto, tattoo your name on it and I would proudly show it off if that was what you wanted. You need never ask for permission to do anything to my body, my love." Sakura replies softly and nuzzles. Naruto smiled brightly and kissed her softly before pulling out of Sakura's sore pussy causing her to whine at the loss of fullness and the feeling of semen leaking out of her folds.

Suddenly her ass stung at the same moment there was a loud cracking noise. The pain, however, was amazing, and hardly even registered as such instead her entire ass warmed and tingled.

"Your ass is so tight and round Saku-hime, it's perfect." She moaned loudly at his praise and another slap struck her ass and she encouraged Naruto to repeat the action, which he did several times.

She wasn't sure how much time pass as he spanked her ass, alternating cheeks, she lost herself to the warmth flooding her body as the constant pleasant tingling that followed every sharp sting. The pleasure and pain contrast mixed with her post cordial bliss created a lovely feeling through her whole body. She didn't even register that her pussy was literally dripping her arousal and semen. The only reason Naruto's cloak wasn't soaking wet was because it was water resistant, as it was a puddle was forming made purely of her pussy's oils and a slight mixture of naruto's semen on her own cloak.

Sakura whimpered when the spanking stopped and wiggling her ass as if begging for more, far beyond words at the moment. Then she felt a warm body covering her own and a husky voice whispered next to her ears.

"You loved that my little Saku didn't you? You made a puddle with how much it turned you on." Sakura just whimpered more nodded frantically.

"Say it Saku, tell me how much you loved it."

Sakura whined softly before trying to get her mouth to work.

"It was sooooo good." Sakura finally got out of her throat, accompanied by a moan. "I can barely explain it. It turned me on so much my body feels like it's on fire, yet it's completely relaxed, completely submitted to you."

"Good girl, now take a deep breath." Sakura obeyed without thinking when suddenly she felt something push past her asshole and into the depths of her ass, there was a sharp sting then a feeling of fullness just like when he filled her pussy. Sakura gasped loudly and it turned into a moan as Naruto pulled out until just the tip was spreading her tight asshole before plunging back in. It was different but just as pleasurable than having him fuck her pussy. With her pussy it was like electricity and fire in her body, her ass gave a deep gut feeling of fullness and spine-tingling pleasure that raced from her tailbone to her skull as well as sense of naughtiness. The ass was purely a tool of pleasure, she couldn't get pregnant from it, so she was not being mated, her man was just giving and taking pleasure, for the purpose of pleasure and it thrilled her in a different manner than her pussy. She couldn't even decide which felt better than they other they were just too different and both far too pleasurable to measure.

"Oh God, I had no idea my ass could feel this good." Sakura moan pushing her ass back into Naruto trying to take him deeper. They started a steady rhythm, each pulling away and pushing together in time with each other until Sakura's body shuddered and collapsed twitching as she moaning in a long high pitched way her ass muscles spasming in her orgasming and causing Naruto to join her in climax.

They took a few minutes of recuperating before starting their next round of lovemaking.

-o0O0o-

"Alright for today's training we are going to be climbing trees." Here Kakashi stopped as if for waiting for complaints only to see all three of his students staring at him in silence and he sweatdropped slightly.

"This team is nothing like my own was." He muttered to softly for his students to hear before raising his voice once more.

"What makes this training, however, is that you won't be using your hands, in fact, you will be climbing a tree using nothing by chakra and your feet.

"Sooooo like this?" Naruto drawled before waking up to the nearest tree and walking up the tree without breaking stride until he got to the top.

"Naruto and I already know this exercise Sensei," Sakura said unnecessarily. "We know water walking as well. Is there something else you could teach us?"

At her words, Sasuke glared at her and kept his silence for the moment.

"Oh, um." Kakashi was at a complete loss for a moment, he should have seen this coming, he really should have, both Sakura and Naruto were far beyond normal genin, it was almost funny to think they hadn't done this exercise yet. But the fact that they also knew the water walking version? That was a surprise and was the chunin equivalent of the tree walking. Then there was ninja wire walking for Jounin, Tree walking was about control, Water walking took power and control and ninja wire walking took absolute control, power, and balance, miss any of those and you could lose your foot if not more to the bladed wire.

Still, perhaps there were things he could teach them, though he would have to distract Sasuke first, his jealousy of his teammate's skill was getting dangerous.

"I'll think of something, for now, let me get Sasuke started why don't you two head back to the house for now." As he spoke he discreetly made a shadow clone in the woods and switched places with it, causing Naruto and Sakura to eye him carefully. Which impressed Kakashi that they had noticed at all. He wasn't doing his best to hide the switch, he only needed to fool Sasuke after all. Naruto and Sakura nodded and started back towards the house and Kakashi joined them as soon as they were out of sight of Sasuke.

"I have a few things to teach you, anyone one else would probably think I'm crazy for doing this, but I think you two can do it." As he spoke he led them to a different clearing in the woods.

"Alright, this is an A-ranked ninjutsu developed by the fourth Hokage and passed down only to his students. I was one his student and now each of you are my own students. It took the fourth 3 years to create this jutsu, then it took his master the toad Sannin 4 months to master it, it took me 5 months and I was a jounin at the time. However both of you seemed to be geniuses and I believe you can beat my time, the nice thing is you don't need to complete this jutsu for it to be a good offensive weapon. It comes in three steps and each of the steps just makes it even more deadly." Kakashi explained before holding out his right hand and gripping his right wrist with his left hand as if to steady it.

Then after a moment a high pitched whistling filled the clearing and a blue orb appeared in Kakashi's hand spinning at an absurdly high rate.

"This is called the Rasengan. It's a high-powered compressed orb of spinning chakra able to grind through almost anything. This used on a person will at best break every bone in their body and twist most of their inner organs around, at worst it will turn them into a blood mist." At Sakura's and Naruto's awed filled gaze Kakashi pulled out two water balloons from seemingly nowhere.

"The first step to learning this is to pop one of these."

 **Author's Note:**

Since I had such wonderful feedback from you all with my last chapter and would like even more feedback on my ideas here.

Should Naruto develop his own "bloodline"?

if he does should it compliment Sakura?

Another idea I had, which feeds off Naruto's fuinjutsu is naruto making a seal that linked Naruto and Sakura together, allowed them to pull on each other chakra if needed. And having it contaminate each other with both the mokuton and Kyuubi chakra.

Should I put in one more mission before the exams? maybe pair team seven with another team, if so what mission? I can just imagine Kurenai's reaction to Sakura and Naruto's blatant relationship and a slave like Haku (willing of course but Kurenai doesn't need to know that)

One of my reviews mentioned Team Oni, which just got me thinking of a four-man cell wth Naruto as the only male thoughts? (99% sure it will happen just have to pick the members)

Also I have to admit that when I started this story I was pretty sure i wanted it to say a Naru/Saku only fic now I can see many different possibilities and if you check my other stories I am no stranger to multi pairings and as of this moment I am uncertain, do I give him a four-man cell where Sakura is his lover and other girls are like sisters to the both of them? a cell of four lovers? idk would like your thoughts. and even your help picking other two teammates. I have few girl in mind that I could use but I am unsure of the two I want. let me know if you like any or if you think of any i don't list.

Future teammate ideas (for after promotion). I could make a lover or sister relationship out of any of all of these giving time and Sakura's approval lol.

Haku (or perhaps just a home servant and not team members both have possibilities.)

Karin (meet and save in the exams?)

Temari (perhaps marriage contract between her, daughter of the sands fourth and Naruto the son of the leafs fourth, or just the sand give her to the leaf as part of their surrender)

Yugito (would need a bit of work I have a few ideas)

Ino? maybe? idk.

Hinata?

Ill probably make a poll for voting on the teammates after I post the next chapter. And remember teammate doesn't have to mean lover. I have decided at this point to let you all help me decided on if we add any more to Naruto and Sakura's love life, but the Team oni will happen

oh and thoughts on naruto's new teammates we pick joining Sakura and naruot in their baths and in home nudity regardless of the sister or lover question?

And Finally I need some idea's for summons. here is what I got and I could use some more ideas.

For Naruto do i go with cannon? or with foxes? or something else?

Sakura, I plan for her to get her summon before the exams as well as naruto so no slugs. what about Stags? or living plants? like Spriggans, treants, wood nymphs etc? (sage mod she looks like a spriggan perhaps? or grows antlers etc) I really want a nature themed summon for her.

Any other summons you would like to see that I could perhaps give to the other teammates once I pick them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

: hey peeps again thank you for your reviews it was great seeing all of your ideas. here are some choices I've made.

Naruto will NOT have a bloodline (genetically at least, I'm still open for him at a future date to perhaps learn to combine his wind and lighting releases though hard work but that's still a big maybe)

there will be one more mission before the exams.

the connection seal is still being considered i haven't made a choice on it yet. feel free to tell me your opinions on it.

team Oni has been decided however whether they are all close friends or lovers or some combo is not decided. the team will be a five person group instead of four and will contain

Naruto

Sakura

Haku

Hinata

Karin

for those wanting more details in regard to Haku. Sakura and Naruto learn more of her history and be made to explain themselves as well in the next chapter

Cover Art: Still don't got one, let me know if any of you guys see a good piece, or even draw one yourself, I would LOVE to see it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 6**

Kakashi explained a few more things about how to pop the water balloon and then handing each of them a rubber ball and explaining the second part of the jutsu was to do the burst the rubber ball in the same way they would the water balloon but explaining he really did need to help Sasuke catch up to them both and then he body-flickered away.

It took a few hours but Naruto had popped his water balloon and his rubber one, quickly realizing that it only took more power to burst the rubber ball and now he was holding Sakura in his lap as they leaned against a tree and she practiced on her rubber ball, she had burst the water balloon less than thirty minutes into their practice. And had then explained it to Naruto. They had each realized that all they needed to burst the rubber ball was more power, which Naruto had quickly gotten in only a few tries. Sakura, however, was struggling to push that much chakra out all at once

After another thirty minutes in which Sakura seemed to be making no progress and was only getting more and more frustrated Naruto had an idea.

"Sakura-chan, if you burst that ball with nothing but your chakra in the next twenty minutes I will reward you." He whispered huskily into Sakura's ear causing her to shiver and wiggle in his lap.

"What kind of reward Naruto-kun?" She whispered back and turned to look into his eyes.

Naruto's hand slipped under her skirt to cup her pussy over her shorts. "A very pleasurable one, now get to it, your time has already started." He replied with a smirk and Sakura's eyes glazed for a moment before she turned back to her balloon with renewed focus and a look of determination she didn't have before.

It only took Sakura ten more minutes to pop her balloon but she started to sweat heavily as she focused on her ball when it suddenly exploded spraying them both with pieces of rubber.

"There you go Sakura-chan," Naruto praised pulling her closer to him. She didn't answer and naruto felt her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked worriedly he saw her eyes closed and her body was limp.

He quickly slid her down so she was laying flat in the grass as he frantically searched for a pulse and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he found it beating strong.

He quickly slid his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped her up in both his cloak and her own before he picked up and started heading for the house. He recognized the signs of over using chakra, she had done it a few times before but normally for using too many jutsus to quickly not form a single one.

Naruto's thoughts started drifting to ways he could help her fix this weakness. She had great chakra control, but her capacity was still so low, probably because she was the first in her family to use Chakra, it was slightly genetic, and so ninja clans usually had more chakra than civilian ninja. Then you had jinchuriki like himself who always had a bit of their bijuu chakra leaking into their bodies, expanding their chakra network and increasing their reserves steady through their entire lives.

And it was this route his thoughts were going. Was there a way for him to feed Sakura more chakra over a long period of time? Perhaps a modification of the chakra storage seals.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tsunami call out.

"Oh, what happened! Is she alright?" The mother asked worriedly as she rushed forward from the front door of the house.

"Yea, she will be ok Tsunami. She just exhausted herself training. She will wake up in a little bit. I am just going to go lay her down upstairs." Naruto explained as she walked past her and into the house.

Tsunami went upstairs to check on them half an hour later only to turn red and hurry back down, the sounds of a rocking bed and quiet moans echoing in her ears.

-o0O0o-

The next couple of days were filled with training and for a certain blonde hair kid and his girl, lots of sex, whenever they thought they could get away with it really though by now everyone but inari had heard something going on between the two. Sasuke had mastered tree climbing and water walking, though he worked himself into exhaustion every day to do so.

Kakashi was even seen training though in what his students weren't sure.

Sakura had worked on a few jutsu's mainly earth style ones that Kakashi explained to her as well as a few mokuton ones which she created and practiced in secret with Naruto and his clones keeping watch to make sure no one snuck up on them. She had learned a weak dirt armor jutsu, which they hoped would protect her from senbons Zabuza's accomplice was known to use. It created a layer of dirt infused with chakra to harden it over her skin. It was the precursor jutsu to the rock armor jutsu from Iwa. She had also learned earth wall jutsu, a stronger but less flexible earth protection jutsu. It created a wall of rock which was much harder than the earth dome jutsu, but it only protected from the direction it was created to defend, instead of the complete protection of the weaker dome style jutsus.

Naruto had moved on to a few other jutsus besides the Rasengan, he was stuck in the last phase, in which he needed to contain what he had created in the first two parts, and it currently took more control than he really had. So he only spent an hour a day practicing it then he worked on other jutsus. He had mastered the lightning cage jutsu, a lethal lightning based trap jutsu as well as the wind scythe jutsu. It let Naruto shoot a crescent blade of compressed high-velocity wind from his hand when he swept it through the air. He had also started working on a few fuinjutsu project he was keeping secret for now.

Tazuna was continuing his work on the bridge always under guard by two of the members of team seven. Their guard shifts serving as a break from their training.

Inari kept mostly to himself after Sakura's outburst though he could be see watching them training from time to time.

And before long a week had past and everyone was on edge. Kakashi had estimated it would take a week for Zabuza to recover and it was likely he would launch his attack as soon as he recovered.

"Naruto, I want you to stay here and guard Tazuna's family. It is very likely Gatou will send thugs to take them, hostage. It's a normal tactic among crime Lords. Once you have killed the thugs meet up with us. If you hear the sounds of battle make sure you get Inari and Tsunami to safety before coming to aid us." Kakashi ordered as He Sakura and Sasuke all gathered at the front door getting to ready to head out with Tazuna.

"Yes, sensei." Naruto agreed grudgingly. He didn't like the idea of letting Sakura going into danger without him. But the first time Sakura was assigned guard duty without him Kakashi had pulled him aside and explain very clear that just as much as teamwork was very important so was the ability to trust your teammate to take care of themselves. To do otherwise was to imply you didn't trust them at all.

Naruto trusted Sakura, he also trusted Kakashi, Sasuke he hadn't made up his mind about yet. He had been less hostile the last week but that could just be because Kakashi was working one on one with him a lot. However, Naruto still had a wait and see policy with the Uchiha. He didn't hate him, and he would fight to protect him as he would for any leaf shinobi.

Sakura gave him a supportive smile as she left with the rest of the team, and Naruto returned the look.

-o0O0o-

As team seven with exception of Naruto approached bridge they quickly realized something was wrong. The mist was much thicker than it normally was in the mornings and there was none of the sounds of construction workers they had all become used too.

When they came upon the first body lying in a pool of blood on the bridge they moved into action, having covered this possibility from the start.

Sakura grabbed Tazuna and pulled him to the edge of the bridge where she quickly used an earth dome technique. Kakashi flashed through hand signs as well.

"Wind Release: Spring Gale Technique," Kakashi said as he finished his jutsu and the mist cleared off the bridge to show the rest of bridge workers laying on the ground as well. In the middle of them, all stood Zabuza and his accomplice.

Zabuza looked the same as he had before and his accomplice had dressed in a simple navy blue kimono. They also had a decidedly feminine body shape and so Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi categorized the accomplish as a she.

She had long waist length black hair with her bangs split into long fang-like shapes framing her face which was currently covered by a hunter-nin mask. Judging just by her height she was no more than two years older than Sakura.

"Where is your third brat Kakashi?" Zabuza called out as he swung his sword off his back and slammed the tip down into the bridge before he leaned against it like it was a wall.

"He is around Zabuza, but don't worry about him, I am more than a match for you and my students will be more than enough to handle your friend." At this Zabuza just tilted his head back and laughed.

After he got control of his laughter he ripped his sword back out of the bridge.

"Both of those claims are false. My tool here will decimate your brats and I know your eye's weakness, you will all die here today." Not another word was spoken as Zabuza and his tool leapt forward and the battle started.

-o0O0o-

Naruto watched a pair of typical thugs as they walked up the path towards Tazuna's house.

"I call having a go at the girl first!" The one on the left said loudly to his partner as they neared the house and Naruto leaped down behind them doing his best to suppress his rage at the obvious claim to rape Tsunami first.

Naruto didn't even bother saying a word, he was a ninja, after all, he was supposed to kill his targets silently. With one swing of his sword, he beheaded both men then made two clones to drag the bodies away.

After that was taken care of Naruto headed towards the bridge, Tsunami, and Inari completely unaware of what happened just outside their door.

-o0O0o-

Back at the bridge things weren't going so well at least for Sasuke who had engaged Zabuza's accomplice one on one had at first seemed to be on an even footing, exchanging blow for blow until it seemed his opponent finally got serious. Now Sasuke was trapped in a dome made out of ice mirrors and he wasn't fairing well. Senbons made of ice were raining down upon him and Sasuke was only barely acting fast enough to avoid them now, in the beginning, he wasn't able to avoid them at all.

Sakura was still standing by Tazuna, guarding their client as they waited for Naruto to provide backup for Sasuke. But she was clearly worried for Sasuke. She never truly had a crush on him, it was always an act, but no one really deserved what Sasuke was getting now, and he was her teammate.

"Go help him girlie," Tazuna grunted gruffly from behind her as Sasuke was attacked by another volley of ice senbon. He avoided most of them but a few hit home causing him to look more and more like a giant hedgehog.

"I can't, I have to keep you safe," Sakura replied without turning around wincing slightly as Sasuke took a few more ice senbon.

"There are only those two trying to kill me girlie. Your sensei is keeping big n ugly busy but is Sasuke goes down then that little one will come after you next, leaving me unguarded and Sasuke dead. Isn't better to leave me unguarded now and save him. I'll stay out of the way. Don't worry about me." Tazuna encouraged her before backing up. Sakura was still undecided until she heard Sasuke cry out in pain and she decided to help him.

As Sakura rushed towards the mirrors she caught a bit of what the ice girl was saying to Sasuke.

"Just stay down boy, I do not wish to kill you, Only the bridge builder needs to die today." The young woman's voice rang from each of the mirrors.

"I can't give up, If I can't win here I will never be able to beat my brother!" Sasuke shouted defiantly as he leaped to the side to avoid another spray of ice senbon.

At the same time, Sasuke leaped aside to dodge them Sakura's fist collided with one of the ice mirrors with all the chakra enforced strength she could muster causing it to shatter and for her to fall into the dome of mirrors with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a fake annoyed voice.

"It just looked like you could use some help," Sakura explained as she deflected a volley of ice senbon using her plated forearms.

"I have this under control but since you're already here we might as well finish this together. Sensei probably needs our help." Sasuke replied with fake bravado as it was clear he was barely standing

Sakura just nodded and then did a double take as she realized Sasuke's eye had turned red with one tomoe in each eye.

"Is that the Sharingan?" She asked as she refocuses on her surrounding.

"Yea, it is," Sasuke replied as he dodged another volley of ice senbon and Sakura did the same, the battle picking up once more and halting any more conversation.

She could track glimpses of the ice girl flashing between the mirrors as she continued to fire senbon at them. Sakura's cloak stopped them most of them that would have hit her from behind just as it was made to do. It was a very tight weave and dense fabric made to protect from light projectiles in combat. It also protected her arms, for the most part, however, her thighs we getting hit a lot by the ice senbon and she was working very hard to protect her neck from any attacks.

Every time Sakura went to make hand seals for her earth armor jutsu senbon from every direction would come at her hands forcing her to stop and defend herself. Any time she tried to move in and shatter another mirror the ice girl would appear faster than she could track and land a kick on her throwing her back. It made it very clear that Sakura needed to practice the speed at which she could cast jutsu.

"Please just give up." The ice girl's voice rang out once more after kicking Sakura to the ground.

"We can never give up," Sakura called out gritting her teeth in frustration. "We are ninja of Konoha and we have sworn to protect the bridge builder Tazuna."

"Then I am sorry I truly dislike killing but for the sake of my master's mission, it seems I must. A tool that cannot perform its job is useless after all." the ice girl's voice rang out from every mirror of the dome as the girl's appearance also appeared on each mirror.

"You are not a tool!" Sakura shouted back at the girl. "You are a person not a tool. Why would you follow a man that referred to you as a tool" Sakura jumped into the air to avoid another volley of ice senbon

"Because he is the only one in this world to give my life meaning." The girl's voice came from right behind her this time and Sakura's eyes widened in fear at the same moment a body collided with her own pushing her aside in mid-air.

-o0O0o-

Naruto was just jumping onto the bridge when he saw Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and took a blow meant for her. And in that moment Naruto swore to never insult the Uchiha ever again. As Sasuke fell to the ground a Kunai in both his shoulder and chest and the masked ninja moved towards Sakura who already looked pretty beaten up. Ice senbon were sticking out of any part of her body not protected by her cloak and armor and she was clearly tired.

Fear shot through Naruto as a copy of the masked ninja appeared behind Sakura. Or perhaps the copy was the one in front of her. Regardless Naruto flashed through a set of hand signs that caused both of his hands to be covered in wind when he finished.

"Wind release: Wind Scythe technique." He muttered before he slashed both of his hand in wide arcs causing to blades of wind to fly forward each one targeting one of the masked ninjas. The one in front of Sakura shattered into ice when the blade cut through it, however, the one behind Naruto raised a wall of ice that took the brunt of the attack but still broke through and had enough force to toss the ninja out of the dome and sliding across the surface of the bridge.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as she ran up to Sakura keeping his eye's on the ninja he sent flying.

Sakura was already yanking senbon from her body as she moved over to Sasuke.

"I'm ok Naruto, I need to keep Sasuke alive here. Can you handle her?" Sakura asked as she pointed over at the ninja who was now standing up, her mask had been blown away. To reveal a girl with skin the color of ice. She looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years of age and she had dark brown eyes.

"Yea, I can handle her, what is she like?" Naruto asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"She uses ice jutsu, she can even do one handed hand signs, she is fast and she can enter ice mirrors and exit any others she has made." Sakura raddled off quickly as she ripped Sasuke's shirt open to get at his chest wound first, careful not to dislodge the kunai yet.

"Alright, stay safe Sakura-chan." Before Naruto could leap away Sakura quickly turned and grabbed his hand.

"And Naruto. She sees herself as Zabuza's tool. Zabuza is her only reason for living, and her words, her eyes they just remind me of you." Sakura bit her lip here. "She really hate killing, she was trying to get Sasuke and me to stand down almost the entire time but we refused. You were saved from your loneliness I would like to think she could be too. But don't you dare put yourself in any danger you don't have too." Sakura finished squeezing Naruto's hand tightly.

"I'll try Sakura, I promise I will at least try," Naruto promised before he ran to forward to stand off against the ice girl.

It was clear that Naruto's surprise attack had done some damage as the girl was holding her stomach with her left hand and panting as she held three senbon in her right ready to be thrown.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked when the ice girl didn't attack right away. She seemed to judge the pros and cons of giving her name for a long moment before she spoke up.

"Haku. And yours?" Haku replied shortly.

"Naruto. Tell me Haku, will you retreat. You are injured and tired and I am fresh, it is unlikely you will win this battle.

"Zabuza will never retreat, so neither will I," Haku replied as she made a clear effort to stand up straight and she slipped senbon into her left hand as well.

"Why? Zabuza sees you as nothing more than a tool, why should follow his wishes when you aren't even human to him." Haku's emotionless eyes met his for a moment before then shifted and looked past him.

"The girl, she gives your life meaning correct?" At her words, Naruto shifted a step to the side to hid Sakura from Haku's sight.

"Yes, she is my first true friend without her my life has no meaning," Naruto replied and Haku smirked slightly.

"Then you know why." And with that, she threw both sets of senbon and immediately started forming hand signs separately with each hand.

Naruto spun his sword in an arc in front of him knocking the first wave of three senbon out of the air as he sidestepped the second wave and charged forward.

"Ice release: Ice Sword Technique," Haku spoke as a sword of ice formed in Haku's right hand as she finished her other set of hand signs with her left hand.

"Ice release: Ice Swallows technique." A swarm of birds seemed to form behind Haku as she fell to a knee in clear exhaustion as she held her ice sword defensively and the swarm of birds behind her surged forward.

Naruto was forced leap to the side and then run as the bird changed course to pursue him.

Naruto slowly whittled down the birds as the pursued them. He would roll under the swarm to clip a few out of the air with his sword or knock them aside with enough force to shatter then using his armored forearms though he was gaining several slashes because there were so many, they were much sharper and heavier than the ice senbon and so were able to cut through his cloak and leave gashes on his upper arms and legs mostly, though one almost got his achilles tendon but he shifted his leg enough to take the hit on his calf instead.

As he was deflecting the last bird his senses screamed at him to duck and he did so without question and Haku's sword flash over him, it would have bisected him if he would have been any slower and he twisted reaching down with his free hand and launching himself into a handspring as he brought his sword up to block an overhead blow from Haku and their battle of kenjutsu commenced and was short.

It was clear Haku was the better swordsmen, or rather swordswoman, but she was exhausted from her previous fights and the chakra she had already used. Because of this her focus wasn't what it should have been and she didn't notice the wind chakra Naruto channeled through his blade after half a minute of exchanging blows and his sword cut cleanly through her own and then across her chest, tearing through her kimono and breast bindings as well as cutting a shallow gash from her left shoulder, between her breasts and down her to her right hip.

If Naruto wouldn't have been in the middle of combat and for the fact that Haku was bleeding badly he probably would have taken a long moment to look upon Haku's now exposed chest as any young teenage male would do. As it was Haku's D sized breasts which she had also kept tightly bound didn't even register as he quickly moved forward kicking Haku's ice sword from her hand as she fell to the bridge coughing but thankfully without any blood coming up as she did so, so he hadn't cut her to deeply.

"So you have won," Haku spoke weakly as Naruto knelt down next to her pulling out a scroll that he unrolled next to her without speaking. As bandage poof out of the scroll Haku's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrists.

"No, kill me. I am a broken tool now, useless to Zabuza, I wish to die." Haku rasped out between pained breaths and Naruto turned to glare at her with fierce eyes.

"You are not useless, and I am not going to let you die, I have defeated you that's all I needed to do," Naruto growled out before wrenching his wrist from her grip. He then slipped an arm under her shoulders and started to wrap the bandages around her waist and carefully working his way up.

"I want to die Naruto, why do you try and save me," Haku asked in confusion, to weak now to try and stop his actions.

"Because there was a time I wished to die as well, and if I would have died then I would have never realized how wonderful life really could be. I want you to have that chance too, and so does Sakura. She asked me to give you a chance if it was possible." Haku passed out after turning her head to look at the pink haired girl who had just sat back up straight and was looking relieved as she moved her hands off the black haired boy.

-o0O0o-

Haku was kneeling with her hands, unbound for the moment as she cried in front of Zabuza's grave. He had no gravestone but for his sword which was buried halfway in the ground. Both Naruto and Sakura were standing behind her ready to restrain her in a moments notice as she had tried to take her own life three times already since waking up this morning and learning of Zabuza's death.

They had told her the story this morning when she had awoken in a small bedroom in new clothes and with new bandages wrapped around her chest, judging by how clean they were when she awoke. The pink haired girl that Haku assumed to be named Sakura as she remembered Naruto's words just before passing out, had been watching over her and noticed the moment she awoke.

Then had begun the explanation. She had been asleep for less than twelve hours, Sasuke was still out, that was the name of the black haired boy. Zabuza was dead, killed by their sensei. After the fight, Gatou had shown up with a mob of thugs and had planned to kill whoever was left so that he wouldn't have to pay Zabuza. Gatou had said something about how Sakura would make a good whore to pass around to all of his men before he sold her and Naruto had lost it and made hundreds of clones which with the help of the villagers would had seen what was going on killed the men and Gatou himself.

Haku didn't really believe that Naruto had created hundreds of solid clones the amount of chakra needed would be insane, and she just assumed that Sakura was hyping up her boyfriend's abilities.

Haku had tried to kill herself after the story, and again when Sakura brought her to the bathroom, then once again when Naruto had switched with Sakura in taking care of her.

She hadn't tried to end her life while she was in Naruto's care, it was just something in his eyes. A mixture of understanding determination and support. Every time he looks at her she saw those emotions in his eyes and it took any will to end her life away from her.

They had each spoken to her as she lay silently in her bed.

Sakura told her of her life and history, how her parents were merchants who hated Naruto. How Naruto had saved her and they became friends. Naruto spoke of his past, of being kicked out of the orphanage and living on the streets. How he would get beaten almost every other day and how even after he got his own apartment and allowance the villagers would overcharge him on everything and break into his home.

Even their sensei Kakashi has come and spoken to her, though he wasn't telling her his history, or any funny stories. No, that meeting was fixed firmly in her mind.

The door to the bedroom she had been stuck in the past few hours opened to reveal Kakashi who walked. His one eye was cold and hard as the ice she could wield as it fixed her with an emotionless gaze. Then his spoke in a chilling voice that reminded her of Zabuza.

"You're alive right now because two of my students are fighting to protect you. Even though you almost kill my third student. But understand that they are not in charge here, I am. And if I feel you are a threat I will end you. We are taking you back to Konoha were the Hokage will decide what we do with you. But until we reach the Hokage's office your life is in my hands." Kakashi threatened ominously before leaving the room without waiting for her to speak.

Haku hadn't spoke a word since she asked where Zabuza was in the morning and even now she cried silently.

"Haku, it's time to move out." Naruto's gentle voice spoke up after almost and hour and she felt gentle hands lifting her to her feet and pulling her hands behind her back. She was being treated both as a prisoner and as a suicide patient and so was bound at almost all times. They were also bringing her back to their village. Naruto told her their Hokage was a fair man and would help her, Haku figured he would just have her killed which she was ok with.

Still, Naruto and Sakura had been kinder to her in the last few hours then anyone had ever been since her mother and she felt that she owned them something for their support.

"Thank you," Haku whispered to the two people who had been fighting for her life, fighting to give her a purpose even after she had lost all hope. Naruto was tying her hands behind her back and Sakura was checking over the bandages on her chest to make sure she hadn't reopened the wound in her grief. Both froze as they heard Haku's voice before they each smiled.

Naruto replied first with a soft you're welcome and Sakura quickly followed his example.

Then they all turned and head towards Tazuna's house where Kakashi was waiting with an unconscious Sasuke. The kunai that hit Sasuke shoulder had luckily missed anything vital and though the one in his chest had hit a lung, Sakura had been able to close the hole in his lung and pull the blood out of it but she had only been practicing medical ninjutsu for just over a month and wasn't yet skilled enough to safely reknit muscle tissue, meaning was kept unconscious with some medical drugs Sakura packed with her in order to save him from the pain and keep him from making his wounds worse, which they all knew he would do with his stubbornness. He was stable just as Haku was and they would both receive treatment in Konoha when they arrived there in less than two days.

Author's Note:


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey peeps! sorry about taking so long, I am near the end of my college semester so had other things to worry about. This chapter is pretty short, but a lot of character development a little bit of bonding between Sasuke and his teammates as well as Haku bonding to Naruto and Sakura, as of this moment I have not decided on Haku's relationship to the two, nor Karins or Hinata's, for now, know they will all become close friends, very comfortable and open friends and I will do as I feel the story leads me as I write their interactions.

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto sat cross-legged in his two-person tent that was, for this trip at least, temporarily a three person tent. Sakura was changing Haku's bandages behind his back. He wouldn't even be the tent with them while Sakura changed the bandages if not for Haku's reaction when he tried to stay outside the tent.

Haku had seemed to change from the moment she had said thank you back at Zabuza's grave. She still hadn't spoken much but she had stayed physically closer to both Naruto and Sakura. Sakura and Naruto each took turns carrying the unconscious Sasuke on their backs as they set a slow, at least slow for ninja's pace through the trees. So long as they paced themselves Haku's wound wouldn't reopen and they couldn't move at full speed anyways with Sasuke injured and on one of their backs if they jostled him too much his wounds could worsen as well. So instead of cutting their travel time in half they had only shaven a fourth off their original journey to wave.

Sakura and Naruto weren't sure what to make of her closeness and occasional glances, though there was no real emotion in her eyes when she glanced at them. Still, it was an improvement over dead sightless eyes staring at the ground, or walls.

And when night had fallen and they had set up camp Sakura had attempted to bring Haku into their tent to change her bandages. The moment Haku realized that Naruto was staying outside it was like a switch had been flipped and she started to hyperventilate and struggled against Sakura who was trying to pull her into the tent.

She hadn't said a word but when Sakura asked her what was wrong she reached out and grabbed Naruto's shirt with both of her hands and pulled it pleadingly.

That reaction had been worrying to both Naruto and Sakura and they weren't sure what had caused the change in Haku. She had seemed indifferent to the world.

Sakura had then asked him to take her into the tent and she would stay outside only to find Haku had the same reaction when she thought she was going to be separated from Sakura and so the three of them were in the tent, and Naruto had made sure to turn his back for Haku's modesty and cause he didn't want to face Sakura's wrath for seeing another woman's chest.

"You are healing well Haku." Sakura voice spoke up once the sound of ruffling ended. Which was all Naruto needed to know she had finished unwrapping Haku's bandages.

Images of a Sakura dressed in nurse style lingerie tending to a completely nude Haku assaulted his mind for a moment and he blushed a bright red. Glad that he was faced away from Sakura so that she didn't see his blush Naruto shifted nervously as he tried to suppress the erotic image in his mind.

"I am afraid this will scar, though, there isn't anything I can do about that, I just don't have the skill yet, I'm sorry." Sakura continued and Naruto heard Haku hiss in pain and he almost whipped around as protectiveness welled up inside of him. Haku just reminded him so much of himself before he found Sakura, and what he might become if he lost Sakura that he could understand Haku on a very deep level. He couldn't stop the burning desire in his chest to help Haku find the happiness he now had.

Haku continued to keep her silence as the sounds of Sakura rebandaging Haku fill the tent.

"Ok, Naruto you can turn around," Sakura told him once she was done and he did so to see Haku sitting there with only the bandages to cover her top, they did cover her entire torso but left her right shoulder and both arms bare, however the bandages were so tight they left absolutely nothing to his imagination, even her nipples were making an indent through the bandages.

Naruto found the sight arousing and could already feel himself getting hard, however, neither Haku nor Sakura seemed to think it was a big deal and he did his best to act the same.

As Sakura helped Haku slip the kimono that had pooled around her waist back over her shoulders Naruto kneeled down in front of Haku.

"I'm glad you will heal fully Haku." As he watched her Haku's eyes finally looked into his own for the first time since Zabuza's death. He could see the grief in them, some fear and pain, but there was a small spark of hope as well and that small spark gave Naruto hope that she wasn't completely lost.

After Haku was fully dressed again the three of them left the tent and Naruto started working on a dinner for everyone over the fire as Sakura retied Haku's hands behind her back as she whispered a soft apology into Haku's ear.

Kakashi still didn't trust or even like Haku and he made sure she was always bound when he saw her, though Naruto and Sakura planned to let her sleep in their tent unbound tonight.

-o0O0o-

Naruto awoke groggily to the feeling of Sakura's soft ass grinding back into his crouch their pajamas being all the separated them. They were only wearing pajamas because Haku was sleeping in their tent with them. His hand which had been resting on Sakura's hip slide up under her shirt to cup her budding breasts rubbing them both gently in turns which caused Sakura to moan into his bicep she was currently using as a pillow and she started moving her ass faster which caused Naruto to moan her name.

The moment her name left his lips a noise made the both of them freeze. Haku muttered something in a sleepy voice and the sound of her rolling over in her sleeping bag followed it before her breathing once more evened out with sleep. Her face now facing the pair of them.

"We can't be doing this now Sakura," Naruto whispered softly into her ear as the reality of what they had almost done sunk in.

"But Naru-kun…" Sakura quietly whined back and Naruto bit her ear causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure but it did shut her up as Naruto knew it would.

"I know Sakura-chan, but Haku is right there and we both know there is no way you can keep quiet," Naruto explained after he let go of her ear and Sakura turned her head to pout at him to which he just looked back neutrally until she sighed and nodded.

Sakura settled herself back in her Naru's arms and breathed deeply before doing her best to fall back asleep.

"I love you Naru-kun." She whispered softly right as she was about to drift off into sleep once more. Naruto's arm tightened around her waist as he whispered back into her ear.

"I love you too Sakura-chan, now let's get back to sleep."

Whimpering woke the both of them before they had truly fallen back into deep sleep. They both opened their eyes to see Haku tossing and turning in her sleeping bag before she abruptly sat up then hissed and moved a hand to her chest where her wound obviously hurt her from her sudden movement.

"Haku." Sakura's voice called out softly causing the girl to flinch and turn to look at them. She looked at them for a moment eyes filled with grief and fear before she dropped her eyes to the ground between them.

"Come here Haku, let me make sure you didn't reopen the wound," Sakura commanded in a tired voice and Haku quickly moved then knelt in front of Sakura who was sitting up after unzipping their sleeping bag.

"Just here on your upper chest, or does it hurt anywhere else?" Sakura asked more awake now her voice filling with a gentleness Naruto only heard her use with him and now Haku since she started caring for the girl's wound.

Haku nodded and Sakura slowly unwrapped the bandages until her wound just below her collar bone was visible. "It looks alright," Sakura said as she started to rewrap the bandage and Naruto sat up as he saw a tear fall from Haku's cheek.

"Haku, are you alright? Was it the dream?" Naruto said softly as he reached for her hand and held it gently in his own. Sakura mirrored him with Haku's other hand and Haku nodded in answer to Naruto's question.

Naruto hesitated for a moment as he glanced at Sakura as if to judge how his next words would be taken.

"Sleeping with Sakura has always helped my own nightmares, would you like to join us in our sleeping bag for the rest of the night?" Naruto asked and Sakura turned to look at him with a slight glare which quickly softened as she clearly saw Naruto's pure concern for the girl without a hint of any other emotion in his eyes.

"Please," Haku replied in a broken whisper before she sniffled and Sakura squeezed her hand as she made up her own mind to allow the girl to sleep with the two of them as well.

"Of course Haku come here." Sakura encouraged the girl as she slipped back into her spot with her back to Naruto and then patted the small space left in front of her.

Haku slowly laid down in the spot careful to keep a distance between herself and Sakura A distance which Sakura refused to keep as she saw the tears falling from Haku's eyes. Sakura quickly pulled Haku closer and rested Haku's head on her own chest before she wrapped the girl in a hug. Naruto's arms did the same under her arms so that he was hugging both girls to him.

"Why are you two helping me so much? Why are you two so kind to me?" Haku whispered softly and Sakura sighed tenderly as she rubbed Haku's shoulder blades gently and Naruto rubbed Haku's back in slow strokes from her shoulder blades to her waist.

Sakura spoke up first. "Because when I look in your eyes I see a look I know very well. It was in Naruto's eyes for the first few weeks I knew him. Hopelessness; you believe you don't have a reason to live anymore and I want to show you, your wrong. Just because Zabuza is dead doesn't mean you need to follow him to the grave. You deserve a true chance to be happy, everyone does and I want to help you achieve it."

Naruto's answer was much shorter and simpler. "I can't stand to see you or anyone really in pain when I know I can help."

Haku smiled a tiny smile at the both of them though her eyes were still sad and confused but she tucked her head back against Sakura's chest and quickly fell back asleep Sakura's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with unreadable expressions for a moment before Sakura sighed and leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

"It's ok my love, I really don't mind that she is here with us tonight." She reassured him and he smiled in relief before reaching over and pulling Haku's sleeping bag over to them which he unzipped and laid over Haku who was only partially covered by their shared sleeping bag which while large wasn't big enough for three. With that done Sakura and Naruto laid back down and joined Haku in sleep.

-o0O0o-

"You did well team seven." Hiruzen praised Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto after Kakashi finished his mission report. Sasuke was currently in the hospital getting his wounds treated. Haku was standing to the side with her head down.

Haku had seemed mentally stronger that morning after she had shared a sleeping bag and been wrapped in the arms of both Sakura and Naruto. She hadn't panicked when Naruto had gone ahead as a scout leaving her with just Sakura's presence as she had done the night before. She had also spoken a few words to the pair as well. She had greeted them with a good morning and replied direct questions with short answers unlike the day before which had been almost complete silence.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied with a bow of his head.

"Now on to the matter of Haku." Hiruzen continued glancing at said girl as she kept her head down. "Look at me, girl." He ordered when he had watched her for almost half a minute and she still hadn't raised her head.

At his voice, her head jerked up and Hiruzen continued to study her as she shifted her weight nervously.

"I will allow you to stay in the village, after we have assessed by our T&I department, should you check out with them you will enter a probation period on our village, do you understand?" Hiruzen spoke up once he felt he had made her squirm enough.

"Yes, sir." She replied quietly and Hiruzen nodded before signaling one of his anbu from his hidden guard post. A woman dressed in the usual anbu uniform with a cat mask appeared in front of the Hokage's desk facing the Hokage.

"Neko, please escort Haku to the T&I department to be debriefed, she has agreed to share all she knows and she is not to be harmed unless she proved to be a threat to us, is that clear?" Hiruzen ordered and Neko nodded before turning to the rest of the group.

"Come Haku," Neko said in an emotionless voice as she walked past her and towards the door.

Haku glanced at Sakura who nodded with a soft smile and Haku turned to follow only to freeze at the door when she realized both Sakura and Naruto were staying in the room. She looked at them both with pleading vulnerable eyes and Sakura felt her heart throb with a need to protect her, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to accompany her, she had to show that she could work with Konoha without Naruto and Sakura holding her hand, and their presence could lead others to suspect her information was false.

Still, she had an idea of how to she support Haku and assure her that they would see each other soon.

Sakura walked quickly over to Haku slipping her fox oni mask from her hair as she did so before pressing the mask into Haku's hands.

"Hold onto this for me Haku-chan, I'll get it back from you later ok?" Sakura said with a gentle smile, to which Haku replied with a frantic nod as she clutched the mask to her chest.

Still smiling encouragingly Sakura gently pushed Haku out the door after the Neko anbu.

Once Haku was on her way down the hall following the anbu Sakura closed the door and returned to Naruto's side.

Once Sakura was back in place Hiruzen spoke once more.

"You will all be paid for an A-ranked mission and the appropriate ranking will also reflect in your mission logs, you all did Konoha proud. Naruto, Sakura you are both dismissed I wish to speak with Kakashi alone." Naruto and Sakura each gave a quick bow before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut behind them Hiruzen turned a glare on Kakashi.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded barely containing his voice. Kakashi took a step back but held Hiruzen's gaze.

"I knew my team could handle it, they are all exceptional. I believe in them." Kakashi defended himself, though Hiruzen was clearly not impressed.

"Regardless of your belief in them Kakashi or their skill levels, they are three fresh genins and had nowhere near the amount of experience they should have had for such a mission." Kakashi opened his mouth to continue his protests but Hiruzen wave his hand for silence before he let out a dragged out sigh.

"Regardless our words cannot change what happened, be more cautious in the future Kakashi, else your team could end as badly as your own did." Kakashi flinched at this but nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied and Hiruzen nodded satisfied he got his point across, before moving on to his next topic.

"This Haku, what do you think of her?" Hiruzen asked as he leaned back in his chair and brought his pipe to his lips before lighting it with a small spark of fire chakra.

"Honestly, I feel she is no danger to us anymore. It seems she has attached herself to Sakura and Naruto, only yesterday she was nearly hysterical when apart from them, she slept in their tent with them last night and this morning Haku seemed a little more stable, but as you saw she was still close to losing it when separated from them. She is chunin level in skill though I don't know if she will wish to be a shinobi of the leave, she possesses an ice kekkei genkai and is likely to be skilled in kenjutsu seeing as she was practically raised by swordsmen of the mist."

"What about Naruto and Sakura, how are they reacting to Haku?" Hiruzen pressed after Kakashi finished his assessment.

"They are both surprisingly protective of the girl and treat her with a gentleness I have only seen between themselves before Haku. And judging from a conversation I overheard between the three while they were in their tent both Sakura and Naruto are determined to be there for Haku and help her find happiness."

"A possible tie to the village then, if we could gain Haku's loyalty?" but Kakashi shook his head to this.

"It clear Haku has already shifted her loyalty to Naruto and Sakura, I doubt we could get her to put the village above the two of them." Hiruzen nodded slowly at the explanation and puffed his pipe as he thought.

"If I declare Haku as the head of a new clan, with a bloodline she will be hounded by the council to turn into nothing but a baby factory for the village, this will most likely enrage both Sakura and Naruto and we can't afford to give them both a reason to leave the village, probably with Haku as well now. I think the best option would be to have Haku stay with Naruto and Sakura if they are both amenable until something in the future can be worked out." As Hiruzen finished his thoughts she placed his pipe on his desk before writing out a letter on a sheet of paper. Once finished he folded it and handed it to Kakashi.

"Give that to Naruto, it explains the situation. Return to me with his answer. Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed and left in a body flicker.

-o0O0o-

Naruto entered Sasuke's hospital room with Sakura right behind him to see Sasuke sitting up and glaring out the window, he looked perfectly fine.

"Hey Sasuke-san" Naruto greeted and Sasuke grunted in reply.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Naruto moved forward to the side of Sasuke's bed.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Sakura-chan, if you ever need anything you need only ask, You have earned my respect and I owe you a debt for protecting her." Naruto declared in a heartfelt voice that caused Sakura to turn to look at him with surprised eyes only to see Naruto on his knees next to his bed Sakura was also looking at Naruto in surprise for his pose.

Naruto held the pose for a bit longer before he rose back to his feet and met Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was at a complete loss in how to reply to Naruto's words and actions. Here was the ninja he saw as his rival, a goal to overcome in his larger goal of defeating his brother. He had at first hated Naruto, a person he had assumed was a clanless loser for being stronger than he was. However he had eventually run across details about the Uzumaki clan in his own clans scrolls, the Uzumaki's had been seen on equal footing to the Senju clan in his clan scrolls and though the Uchiha would never come out and say it with words, the Senju clan were the only clan in Konoha the Uchiha had ever seen as their equals. That the Uzumaki was considered just as powerful meant they were equals as well and therefore, Naruto Uzumaki was a worthy rival for himself. And not only a worthy rival but a worthy teammate.

This revelation had driven Sasuke even harder to catch up to Naruto's level of skill. But now here was his rival, who thanking him, bowing to him and he had no idea how to react. Eventually, he settled for brushing the gratitude aside.

"It was nothing Dobe, no need to thank me," Sasuke said dismissively but neither Sakura or Naruto were fooled, they could see that Sasuke had a bit of a smile in his eyes, something they hadn't seen before. Still, it was clear Sasuke wanted to be left alone so after gaining a promise from Sasuke to join them for ramen some time after practice, Naruto and Sakura bid Sasuke goodbye and started to make their way home each with an arm around each other's waist.

It was on their way out of the hospital that they ran into something they weren't prepared to face.

Standing off to one side as if waiting for someone were Sakura's parents. Mebuki and Kizashi were staring at the two of them with mix looks of disgust and fear when their eyes landed on Naruto as well as a fragile kind of hope mixed with fear as they looked at Sakura. Still, despite the obvious emotions in their eyes they both slowly walked forward towards Naruto and Sakura clearly hoping to speak with their daughter.

"Sakura-chan," Mebuki called out as they approached and Naruto felt Sakura tense in his arms but she did stop walking as she waited for her parents to get closer.

"Yes, Mebuki-san?" Sakura asked with forced calm and both of her parents flinched.

"Come home daughter," Kizashi asked taking a step forward to step a bit ahead of his wife. "You are still welcome at home, you don't need to stay in some run down apartment with that-" His wife elbowed him and he cut off his speech for a moment before continuing. "You don't need to stay with Uzumaki-san."

Sakura's eyes had turned almost lethal at her father's slip, she was one hundred percent sure he had been about to call Naruto a demon, her parents hadn't changed at all it seemed. Sakura straightened herself and shifted closer to her Naru-kun as she glared at her father.

"I assure you Kizashi-san, our apartment is very well kept and I would even call it beautiful, you need not concern yourselves with my living conditions." Then without waiting for a reply Sakura walked away holding her Naru-kun close. Naruto held her tightly and kissed the side of her head as he whispered encouragement to her.

Sakura kept her stride steady and without any sign of weakness, though if her parents would have been able to see her face they would have seen the tears falling down Sakura's cheeks.

-o0O0o-

Naruto and Sakura heard a tentative knock on their door as Sakura was stirring a pot of ramen for both her and Naruto to enjoy. Sakura was dressed in only a skimpy pink apron with the picture of a fox eating from a ramen cup on the front and Naruto was sitting at their counter happily watching Sakura's naked ass as she cooked while wearing nothing at all himself.

Sakura didn't often make him ramen, it was more a celebration food for the two of them to make at home. Sakura was always making sure Naruto and herself always had the proper food to back up their intense training. However, they had just successfully finished an A-ranked mission and they both felt that warranted a celebration.

On the counter between them was the letter Kakashi had brought from the Hokage requesting them to let Haku stay with them for the time being, and they had given their acceptance to Kakashi who had in turned told the Hokage, they knew there was a chance Haku would be arriving tonight, but they believe it was more likely she was staying the night in T&I and arrive tomorrow, however with that knock each of them considered that perhaps Haku was returning this night.

"I'll warn you if they are coming in Sakura-chan," Naruto promised as he pulled on his pants and shirt which were hung over the back of their couch with Sakura's clothes right beside them.

Sakura smiled brightly at Naruto and gave her ass a teasing shake as she shifted over a step to turn off the stove.

"Well hurry up Naru-kun the ramen will be ready in a moment," Sakura replied and Naruto landed a loud slap on her ass as he walked past her and around the small wall the separates the front door from the rest of the apartment.

Sakura jumped in surprise at the slap but smiled contentedly as she turned her head back to look at her ass which was now sporting a red handprint. That made her giggle like a lovestruck schoolgirl before getting back to work.

Naruto opened the front door at the same moment that another somehow shy sounding knock was made on it. So when he opened the door he saw Haku standing there holding Sakura's fox mask to her chest with one hand, the other was still raised to knock again.

Behind Haku stood the Neko anbu that had escorted Haku out of the Hokage's office.

"Good evening Naruto-san, I have brought Haku-san here as ordered." When Naruto nodded Neko nodded back before disappearing in a body flicker.

"Good evening Haku," Naruto said loud enough for Sakura to hear so that Sakura would be ready when he brought Haku in. "We weren't sure when you would arrive Kakashi just told us you would be brought here when you were free. We thought the T&I department would have kept you overnight."

"I"m sorry Naruto-sama if you aren't ready for me yet I can return tomorrow," Haku spoke softly and Naruto frowned slightly.

"Haku, there is no need to call me sama and of course we are ready for you, please come in," Naruto replied stepping aside allowing Haku to tentatively walk into the apartment at the same time Sakura walked around the small dividing wall, still in her apron but she slipped on her skin tight shorts , as well as her pink sports bra apparently she didn't mind Haku seeing her like that probably because they were both girls, Naruto thought.

Haku blushed slightly, almost unnoticeably when she took in how Sakura was dressed but she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor once more.

"Hey Haku, I hope they weren't too hard on you today?" Sakura asked in a concerned voice.

"They were kind enough Sakura-sama," Haku replied then she hesitantly held out her hands offering Sakura's mask back to her.

"Thank you for letting me hold your mask Sakura-sama, it made things easier for me as it reminded me of you and Naruto-sama" As Sakura took the mask from Haku she had a slight frown on her face from Haku calling her sama. It had caused a nice heat to fill her stomach. Haku then bowed deeply for a few seconds before straightening and keeping her head down.

"Haku, like I said you don't need to use sama with me, and I believe I can speak for Sakura when I say you don't need to use sama with her either." Sakura nodded to this but Haku didn't notice as she replied.

"I am a tool Naruto-sama, with my old master now dead I have chosen you two as my new master and mistress, it wouldn't be proper for me to address you without the proper respect." Before Sakura and Naruto could reply to that Haku took a deep breath and raised her head. "Now if you two are hungry allow me to cook for you." Haku headed around the wall and towards the kitchen as she spoke and Naruto reached out to stop her only to have Sakura gently grab his wrist.

"Let her act as she wishes Naruto, did you see her face, there wasn't any grief in her eyes. I think this is her way of coping with the grief and perhaps getting over it. We will just keep treating her as a friend and not as a servant so she knows how we really feel." Naruto took a moment to think this over before he nodded and pulled Sakura into a kiss which she happily returned.

"I would be so lost without you Sakura, I would never have realized that without you," Naruto told her with a broad smile before he pecked her nose with his lips and guided them each to their small kitchen.

Haku had already set up silverware and a filled bowl of ramen for each of them at the counter and seemed to be working on cooking more for each of them. It took some coaxing once Haku had finished cooking to get her to eat with them but they managed it eventually.

Once finished Sakura and Naruto did their best to turn their couch into a suitable bed for Haku before they both went to their own room for the night.

 **Author's Note:** I would like some feedback on a few of my thoughts however these thoughts do lead to some possible spoilers, if you don't mind that read ahead and let me know your thoughts, otherwise, just ignore the following.

I have a few ideas I want to share and I would like feedback on.

One I plan to have the chakra transfer seal, and here are my thoughts on how it will work.

Sakura will have a seal on her lower back that lines up with the seal on Naruto's stomach, and the chakra transfer only happens while those seals on in direct contact, meaning at night as Naruto holds her the chakra can slowly shift into her system, but it can't do it over any kind of distance, it NEEDS direct contact.

The part I would like feedback on is all your thoughts this effect will have on the couple?

Should they be able to feel the other presence? Should the fox chakra effect Sakura? The Mokuton do something to Naruto (I am not giving him mokuton jutsu bloodline to any degree but it could have other effects). Thoughts on those effects are welcome. One of my ideas is it almost creates its own version of the curse mark Orochi uses but with fox chakra and linked to naruto.

I have picked some weapons for each of the team oni to pick up as well and would like your thoughts.

Naruto will be using his sword, and Sakura will pick up whips (thinking rose of vine whips with her bloodline OR a whip sword like ivy from soul caliber). Hinata will end up using a bow to absolutely devastating accuracy over huge distances thanks to her eyes. Haku and Karin I am still considering my options and would like your thoughts.

I am in a bind between a lance, two daggers or claws for Haku. She elegant and light weapons user, and I plan for her weapons to freeze what she strikes. I have considered a greatsword like Zabuza but I can't see her handling such a weapon, but thoughts?

Karin, I am really in the air about and would like any ideas you got.

Summons.

Naruto still not sure, what I want.

Sakura. Living flora I think ent, entwives, tree nymphs etc. with a beautiful sage mode I have picked out as well.

Hinata, I am thinking elegant avians like doves, swans etc. with her medium summons giving her air superiority and the ability to use her bow from the back of a bird. Thoughts?

I have always liked the tiger summons and want to give it to Karin or Haku not sure which. Again ideas?

Ok, the next two are the true spoils for the plot line and are pretty original ideas IMO. I can think of one of my ideas happening in only one other story the other having never happened.

The first is this

A Hyuuga massacre (I've only read one of it but I am sure there is a handful out there.) Where Madara manipulates Neji to kill his clan. Hinata is spared because she has NEVER once used the seal, and Hanabi is spared only because of Hinata's tearing begging and promise to raise her sister better than the clan had become.

Opinions, thoughts, and ideas?

The other is during the invasion and how Naruto and Sakura tie in. I see the two of the fighting and taking down Gaara and Sakura using her mokuton to do so. I then see them being a huge factor is ended the rest of the invasion as well.

Here are my thoughts and I wanna know if you guys think this is too much by that time and if maybe I should save this jutsu for the pain invasion.

Sakura makes a giant sakura willow tree (img13 deviantart net/4d61/i/2010/305/2/c/infrared_pink_sillystring_tree_by_la_vita_a_bella-d30nght jpg) use periods instead of the spaces. This tree will branch over the entire village of Konoha and pretty much knock Sakura out of the game with the chakra uses, however, this tree will have thunder god seals in its bark that Naruto can use. During the chunin invasion if I use this, Naruto will not have mastered the thunder god yet but he will be able to use the seals because they are large and have lots of chakra in them and they are all connected by the same chakra source, the tree., he can't use it with only the seals on kunai and no chakra infusing the seal yet. I would make Naruto unable to see what's around his arrival point during the jutsu and he hasn't master which direction he would come out facing at the end of the jutsu in the chunin exams scenario, but it would let him be very very mobile. He would be required to be touching a seal on the tree in order to go to a difference seal on the tree, much like how he required clones to make Rasengan in cannon at first this is a work around him and sakura has practice, a handicap if you will and until he is older he will need sakura's trees to use thunder god.

Again please give me your feedback I love hearing from you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey there peeps. This chapter is pretty short, and honestly, I could have just put it at the end of the last one, but here it is. Next chapter will start off their second c-ranked mission.

So some of your reviews I PMed you a direct thank you and asked for more details on your ideas, If I didn't do that for your review please don't take it personally I am in the last week of my college semester and only have so much time. I will do my best to reply to those who reviewed more than a "nice job" "I liked it" in the following.

First a quick note to a guest reviewer. Oni in this story is not referring to a true demon, rather what the village calls Naruto. Sakura called herself Oni no Sakura not to call herself a demon but to make a point that she belongs to the one her parents call a demon. Yes, I know Japanese has many words for overlapping meanings and to some Oni is more of the orge like a demon, and there are other words that fit closer. Let me just be as clear on this as possible. I am not including demons or their lore in my story, at all. It was purely a statement she made and no the title of the story nothing else.

Fuinjutsu is the art of written chakra. Whether the wiki declares this or not is irrelevant to me, In almost ALL fanfiction and even implied in canon, any time they write a symbol and infuse it with chakra is it considered a fuinjutsu art and called a "seal" even if it doesn't seal anything away. And even if your argument were true and fuinjutsu was only the sealing arts look at it this way. an explosive tag is a seal, it just seals away a certain amount of kinetic force, and when the seal is burned that force is unsealed, violently. The thunder god seal could simply be a seal that seals someone's body into a seal and then unseals the body out of an identical seal of the user's choice.

Next time you want to tell me I am wrong or debate points with me have the balls to log in or even just pay attention to what I have written or not written in the story. Do either of those and I have no problem having a friendly conversation where you critique my work, don't hide behind a guest review and poke holes in my story, it's insulting.

Oh a much more friendly note, some review replies below, skip to chapter start to avoid any spoilers of any kind, though they are minor.

Lyn1991: having the seal provide a way for Sakura chakra to calm Naruto during the usage of fox chakra is a good idea and I'll keep it in mind if I want to use it.

XxloverxnotxaxfighterxX:Glad you like it, and I sometimes feel a little creeped out writing Haku who only sees herself as a tool, it will change for the better gradually. For now, they will share the single bedroom apartment but will be trying to afford a better one soon. Haku picking up a job will be helpful to that cause, but that is a while off at all.

Chaosbringer01: I plan on having clones unable to survive using the thunder god technique.

: I have an idea for Haku's daggers already, see link provide( ) pretty much a dagger that she can flick out into a fan, being ice is formed by mixing wind and water chakra, having hang fans for wind techniques could be a nice ace, especially if her opponent doesn't realize her daggers can be fans. Karin will have claw weapons, even shoe ones like tiger claws, and a tiger summoning contract. As for Hinata's arrows, I'll keep it a surprise, but tell you Hinata has no problem hitting anything in the range of her eyes sight.

That it for review replies here is a little bit of more decision I have made, for weapon choices see my reply to above.

The big tree jutsu combo with thunder god will be saved for later. (hope that was spoil free enough for those who don't know what I am talking about)

 **Oni-no-Sakura**

 **Chapter 8**

Haku watched in horror as her father killed her mother again and again as she was helpless to stop it, after each murder, she would see her powers kill her father without her command and it would all reset. Sometimes she would instead watch Zabuza die with her powerless to stop it and other times she succeeded in killing her new mistress before she had even become her mistress, sometimes she succeeded in killer her master, her nightmare seemed unable to make up its mind on what to torment her with and when it finally ended she awoke in a cold sweat and a tangle of blankets as she lay on the couch her master and mistress set up for her.

Haku glanced around the dark room trying to find anything to banish the dark images in her mind and she waited for her heart to slow its frantic beating. She could clearly see everything in the room thanks to the moon shining through the one window yet no matter how brightly the moon shined it did nothing to keep the dark images that filled her mind every time she closed her eyes at bay.

She truly wished she could sleep in her master and mistress' bed, their arms had kept her dark thoughts at bay before and given her a peace she had never felt before.

Haku was jerked out of her suffering thoughts by a thudding noise that came from the direction of her master's and mistress' bedroom, the noise had her off the couch and down the hallway in a flash as she formed senbon of ice between her fingers in her right hand.

Just as she opened their bedroom door ready to attack any threat a loud slapping noise echoed through the room and Haku heard Sakura scream at Naruto.

"Yea, punish me Naruto! Harder! Harder!" Sakura was completely naked on the bed on her knees with her arms held behind her back by one of Naruto's hands which were also holding her body off the bed as he was slamming his body into Sakura's from behind, his free hand descending onto Sakura's ass in more slaps. Haku took this all in a moment and quickly stepped back out of the room and almost closed the door behind her, though she kept it cracked. She fell to her knees just outside the bedroom in shock at what she had just seen. She couldn't deny what she had seen as the noises kept coming from the room.

She also couldn't deny that she was extremely curious and perhaps a little aroused at what she had seen. She couldn't really stop herself from crawling forward and peeking through the cracked door to continue watching.

They had changed positions in however long Haku had sat on the floor in a daze and now Sakura was being held in the air, Naruto's arms were looped under Sakura knees holding her legs to Sakura's chest as his hands locked behind her head, like he was holding Sakura in a full nelson but under legs instead of arms. Sakura's body was facing the door but her head was forced to look straight down by the position she was in as naruto slammed up into her body.

The most shocking part in Haku's mind was the hole in which Naruto was inside, he wasn't in her pussy as Haku would have thought but rather Sakura's ass which was something Haku had never even thought to considered sexually, and if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura was making her pleasure very clearly and loudly known Haku wouldn't believe the ass could feel any pleasure.

Haku continued to watch until Naruto said something Haku couldn't make out and Sakura begged him to fill her ass with his cum before they both collapsed back onto the bed panting. Haku watched at their passions dimmed into tender kissing and cuddling before Naruto pulled the blanket over the two of them and turned off their bedside lamp.

It was ten minutes later when Haku finally got over what she had just watched and another ten after that before Haku dragged up the courage for what she was about to do. She knew if she returned to the couch that her nightmares would return. She wanted to join them in bed but was afraid she would be rebuffed, yet still, the longing was too strong for her to ignore. So she suddenly stood doing her best to blank her thoughts to stop herself from running away and slowly opened the door. She silently walked towards the bed before she got down on her knees so her head was just peaking over the top of the bed. Then she reached out to touch Sakura's bare arm which was currently above the blanket.

Sakura's eyes snapped open in alarm at Haku's touch but they calmed when they made out Haku's face through the darkness.

"What is it Haku?" Sakura whispered as she rubbed her eyes with her free arm. By the time she was done Haku hadn't replied still sitting there too nervous to speak. It seemed however Sakura was able to tell what was wrong.

"Nightmares again?" She asked and Haku nodded slowly before lowering her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

Sakura just sighed and stayed silent for a few moments before she sighed a second time and carefully lifted the blanket cover her and Naruto enough for Haku to join them.

"Get in then, just know that Naruto and I are naked under here, so you will have to leave right away in the morning so you don't see my Naru-kun bare, alright?"

Haku was blushing heavily and staring with wide eyes as her Mistress lifted the blanket giving Haku an up close view of her mistress' naked body, still wet with sweat from sex with Naruto, and though Sakura probably didn't realize it, because of Naruto's leg which was slipped between both of Sakura's legs her thighs were spread enough for Haku to see Naruto's penis was still in Sakura's ass, though looking only semi hard.

However when Sakura's words registered Haku quickly fixed her gaze on Sakura's face and climbed into the offered spot. Sakura pulled her close when Haku once again kept a distance and this time Haku's head was resting against Sakura's bare breasts, though judging by the even breathing of Sakura she was already asleep and perhaps wouldn't even remember inviting Haku into bed in the morning. Haku made a mental note to wake up before either of them to get breakfast started before she also closed her eyes listening to her Mistresses steady heart beat until it lulled her to sleep.

The following morning Sakura slowly awoke to the feeling of something leaving her arms and by the time her blurry eyes focused she saw Haku leaving the bedroom a few white stains she recognized from when Naruto's cum had stained her own clothing on the bottom half of Haku's nightgown, this caused Sakura's cheeks to turn a deep red as the night before slowly came back to her and she wondered what in the world prompted her to let Haku join them in bed right after a wild time of sex.

-o0O0o-

Sakura and Haku were out in the market district of Konoha shopping for groceries to feed their small new family of three. They had the extra money for it thanks to their unintended A-ranked mission to the land of wave.

They were treated like any other customers for the most part, though Sakura had expected worse but figured her and Naruto's relationship had only been known, and not very well advertised for a week before they had left on their wave mission news of her association with the "demon" probably hadn't spread yet but she knew it would.

They had just finished their shopping Haku insisting that she carried all the bags when Sakura heard a voice she had mixed feelings about.

"Hey, forehead!" Ino's voice called to out to Sakura and she could feel the temperature dropping, most likely Haku's reaction to the perceived insult.

"How can I help you Ino-san?" Sakura asked formally drawing Ino up short, she clearly had expected Sakura to call her Ino-pig back as they had always done in the academy. Ino and Sakura had been friends before Sakura had even met Naruto, but the first time Sakura had tried to introduce Naruto to her only a few days after he had saved her the first word out of Ino's mouth were that she wasn't allowed to hang out with Naruto, because her parents had told her he was dangerous. While not the most insulting thing Sakura had heard someone say about her new friend at the time, it was enough to put a wedge between Sakura and Ino.

Sakura knew Ino had never understood why Sakura had started to distance herself from Ino, young as they were it was hard for Ino to understand why anyone wouldn't believe her parents and when the academy started and Sakura had pretended to be a fangirl of the Uchiha, Ino had wrongfully believed Sakura had distanced herself because she had a "crush" on the Uchiha. Ino had then made a declaration that she would get Sasuke to fall in love with her before Sakura did and Sakura had never bothered to correct her, besides it had helped make her cover more believable. Still, Ino had been her only female friend she had ever had, though Haku was quickly coming to fill the place of a female friend, and Sakura found herself missing Ino from time to time.

"I just wanted to tell you not to get too cocky, just because you're on Sasuke's team doesn't mean you will get him first!" Ino replied once she had gotten her bearings." Haku looked at her mistress in confusion, clearly wondering why Sakura would want to "get" Sasuke first, but Sakura didn't notice Haku's look, she was to was too busy rolling her eyes at Ino.

"I have no interest in Sasuke, you are welcome to him Ino." Ino just looked at Sakura owlishly before a look of confusion filled her face.

"What happened to you Sakura?" Ino asked in confusion her eyes becoming wary.

"Nothing has happened to me Ino. I never wanted Sasuke, I have always loved Naruto. But both he and I decided to act as we did in the academy, deception is a ninja's greatest tool and we got lots of practice with deception by acting all through our academy years." Sakura explained as she signaled Haku to follow her as they headed over to a weapons shop to restock on ninja tools. Ino followed the two of them staying silent for the moment, but she kept glancing at Haku, clearing wondering who the beautiful girl was. But struggling too much with what Sakura had told her to find out at the moment.

As Sakura was examining some kunai Ino's face cleared and a smile broke out on her face.

"This is great! If you don't want Sasuke we can be friends again!" Ino said before jumping forward to hug Sakura only to have a wall of ice form in her path and for her to run into it.

"Where the hell did this come from!" Ino shouted loudly as she rubbed her forehead where it had smacked into the wall. Yet as quickly as it had appeared the fill melted away without a trace and Ino heard Sakura scolding the girl with her.

"Haku, you didn't need to do that. She wasn't going to hurt me." Sakura said in exasperation to which Haku bowed her head and apologized with a soft 'sorry Sakura-sama' causing Ino's jaw to drop open.

Something clicked in Ino's mind, the pain of her forehead temporarily forgotten as something else filled her thoughts. Haku called Sakura, sama, she was carrying all the bags for the purchases and apparently she had created the wall of ice to keep Ino from touching Sakura.

"Sama! What? Since when did you get a servant Sakura?"

"She isn't a servant!" Sakura replied indignantly, to which Ino just pointed at all the bags Haku was carrying and raised an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't let me carry any of them, even when I begged! It not like I can't handle the weight or anything either" Sakura replied raising her voice slightly.

"It wouldn't do to let my mistress carry such things," Haku replied softly causing Sakura to glare at her and for Ino to laugh.

"Sure, not a servant," Ino said mockingly and Sakura shifted her glare to her instead of Haku.

"She's not!" Sakura huffed and stalked away deeper into the store, leaving Haku standing with Ino.

After a moment of silence, Ino asked Haku a question.

"So how did you come to be Sakura's servant?" Ino asked her face full of curiosity causing Haku's face to fall and grief to fill her eyes.

"My last master died, I then devoted myself to Sakura-sama and Naruto-sama," Haku replied forcing a smile onto her face, though the pain in her eyes was still there.

"They are very kind to me, I am honored to serve them, they have even let me sleep with them in their bed to help keep the nightmares away," Haku explained a soft smiling coming to her lips as Ino's brain froze on a single part of Haku's explanation.

"THEIR bed?" Ino asked in shock and Haku nodded before explaining.

"They set up their couch to let me have my own place to sleep in their apartment but my nightmares were pretty bad last night."

"THEIR apartment!?" Ino asked the shock that her old friend and rival was living with a boy had put Ino's mind into overload.

"Haku, what happened are you alright?" Sakura asked in worry as she returned, Ino still in shock and just staring at Haku. Sakura though saw the pain and grief in Haku's eyes immediately and all but ignored Ino as she moved to cup both of Haku's cheeks unable to hug the girl because of all the bags Haku was holding to her chest.

"I'm ok Sakura-sama, really just bad memories." Haku tried to assure her mistress only for Sakura's eyes to soften in understanding.

"Come Haku, let's return home we are done for the day," Sakura told her before gently taking her upper arms in a firm but careful grip as Sakura almost dragged her from the story leaving Ino still standing in the store in shock.

-o0O0o-

At the same time that Sakura and Haku were shopping and Naruto was at home working on a new seal, a boy named Neji Hyuga was on the ground suffering as pain filled his body. Above him was a small child no older than seven or eight years old holding a hand sign in front of her face. Her name was Hanabi Hyuga and she was the youngest child of the main family, Neji was her cousin, being her father's twin brother's son and part of the branch family of the clan meaning he had a seal placed on his body that turned him into nothing more than a slave for any main family members.

"You woke me up once again with your morning practice!" The girl scolded in a cruel voice, a voice she had heard her father use with those who annoyed him. "That is every morning for the last three days and I am tired of it keep it down in the future or this will only be a taste of your punishment," Hanabi told him before marching off to get ready for the morning leaving Neji laying in the dirt outside the main family house.

It was a few minutes before Neji's muscle stopped trembling enough for him to get unsteadily to his feet and head out of the compound to meet up with his team for practice that day.

He did his best to keep his anger at his cousin's cruel actions to himself, it wouldn't do for him to be punished so badly he would then be unable to train and get stronger, no matter how much he wished he could give the main family a taste of their own medicine he knew he was powerless to do anything about it.

On his way out of the compound, he ran into his simultaneously most hated and least hated main family member Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was a shy and weak girl and it was this weakness that was the cause of Neji's greatest suffering. His father was dead because Hinata had been too weak to escape being kidnapped. Her father had killed the kidnapper, a Kumo ninja and in order to please Kumo and stop a war his father had been sacrifice to Kumo. He hated his uncle for ordering his own twin to die, but he always expected such an action from the main family member. But if his cousin had just been stronger his father would still be alive.

Yet at the same time, Hinata was the only family member to never once use the seal placed on all branch members, Neji had even seen Hinata being beaten for refusing to use the seal by the elders of the clan and for that Neji had found he also respected Hinata slightly. She was at least the most kind of the main family even if she was weak.

"Lady Hinata what are you doing outside this early?" Neji asked causing Hinata to jump and let out a small meeping noise in surprise at being caught.

"N-nothing N-Neji-kun." Hinata stuttered out as she stared at the ground, Neji frowned pretty sure he knew what she had been doing, Hinata often snuck away to spy on some blonde boy in the village, an orphaned no buddy that her father would never allow her to be in a relationship with.

Neji just scoffed in reply and mockingly bowed to her, before moving around her to continue on his way.

"Neji-kun! Wait!" Hinata sudden spoke up and Neji turned to see her reaching out to him with concerned eyes.

"Your hurt Neji-kun, what happened? can I help you?" Hinata asked in worry as Neji stepped back out of her reach.

"If you wish to know what happened to me you can ask your sister, Lady Hinata" Neji replied stiffly then turned and walked away still he caught Hinata turning to glare at the compound behind her, it was well known among the branch members how Hinata felt about the seal placed on them.

Neji held no hope for his clan's future despite Hinata's clear feelings, it was likely her father would put the seal on her and name her sister the clan heir instead, and Hinata wasn't strong enough to bring about any change anyways.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading and please please please review, I love hearing from you all and it drives me on to keep writing.

I would like so feedback especially on how I am portraying Haku and your opinions on her current and possible future relationship with Naruto and Sakura. I would like the feedback now so I can go back and edit things a bit to change it before I get too far along,

I have no idea what I want to do with Ino, to be honest, but I wanted to add a bit more character depth to Sakura and Haku and used her to do it, but thoughts? Should I bring Ino back into Sakura's good graces, cause a fight, have Sakura kick her ass those kinds of things, let me know.

***last part is a bit of a spoiler skip if you want***

Oh with the Hyuuga massacre thoughts I felt you all needed a bit more info on what I have thought out to really understand it so here is my thoughts in a hopefully ordered fashion.

Hinata has NEVER used the caged bird seal, though her younger sister doesn't have Hinata's kind heart. Hinata loves her sister dearly anyways even if she greatly disapproves of her sister using the seal. Neji hates Hinata blaming her for his father's death, yet at the same time has an odd sense of respect for her because of her opinions about the bird seal, and her refusal to use it even when she has been punished for not using it by the clan elders.

Neji and Hinata will face off in the exams and I haven't decided yet who will win that, however it will change Neji's belief in her being weak and start the thoughts of rebellion in Neji, he doesn't believe the clan can be changed as it is and Madara will play off those beliefs to take out the Hyuuga clan by starting a rebellion in the clan, Neji will not kill them by himself.

Again please review, and share your thoughts! until next time


	9. Clean up Announcement

Hey there peeps. So through lengthy conversations with a few of my readers, and some work on my own I have decided Oni-no-Sakura will be facing a... clean up. Not exactly a rewrite but I will explain below.

Oni-no-Sakura has far to much smut for my liking. In all honestly, I am not even sure what I was thinking when I was writing it before and I have deiced to go back remove the smut, add new scenes, and details to the story and then once done (I am on chapter 4 of the clean up right now) I will continue it.

Here are a list of the things I am doing/plan to do or have already done

smut will be removed. I will have no smut scenes in this work until perhaps near the end and then it would be only one or two, most likely. The smut fest this was turning into will vanish.

Team Oni, will, however, be nudists, in the private of their home, teasing will happen, sex will not.

I am adding a few more details, and fixing some plot holes.

I am adding some scenes about Neji, Hinata, Sasuke (eventually) and others to give a bit more details about the world.

I have made a few changes to the Kakashi, Hiruzen meetings that will lead to some clean up the village action.

Team Oni, their weapons, and their summons have been selected, you will have to read to find out.

Understand I am not doing a complete rewrite, MOST of the story will remain unchanged and untouched, which is why I am calling this a clean up not a rewrite. I did almost nothing to chapter three for example just some references, and conversation pieces were changed to fit into the no smut thing.


End file.
